A Twist In Life
by BlackFire07
Summary: Isabella Swan has been offered a job as a photo editor of a very famous and successful magazine of US. Read to find out what twists are in plan for her future along with this new job. I must admit I suck at summaries :P All Human
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I don't plan on writing the disclaimer again and again, so I am writing it for the whole story at once.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Also, any kind of criticism and ideas are welcome.

Lastly, this is my first fan-fiction of any kind, so please go a little easy on me. 

I hope you enjoy my story and please leave reviews. I promise you that you I'll keep providing you with more realistic and good chapters. 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I woke up with a start as the alarm clock rang on the table beside my bed. I sat up, and switching it off, I noted the time and sighed. It was 6.30 in the morning. I got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

I had been offered a job, at one of the most successful and famous magazines of US, as a photo editor. It had been only a few months since I graduated from Dartmouth and this was my first job. Quite astonishingly, the university, itself, had recommended me and I had passed the interview also. My first job. It was hard for me to believe and I was even more nervous than I had been while giving my interview for this job.

I took a shower and dressed up in the outfit Alice had picked for me. It was a black Capri and a white dress-shirt. I blow-dried my hair and left them to cascade down my back as I usually wore them. Putting on a light gloss to my lips, I checked my reflection in the full-length mirror. I looked okay. I went around my room to gather all my important papers that I might need today and most importantly my I.D. card. I put everything into my bag and checked the time again. It was 7.45 by now. I still had a lot of time as I had to report at 9.00 and it was a 15 minutes drive from where I lived.

Taking my bag with me, I went downstairs and saw that Alice was up early today and making breakfast, although she was taking a break from her work. Alice worked as a Fashion designer and she was very successful and well-known. I lived in this house with Alice that she and I had bought together. We have been friends since high-school. Living with Alice was very easy to live with and not to mention she was a very good cook too. Also, she was the perfect friend a girl could ask for and very bubbly. She knew me even better than I knew myself and we were like sisters to each other.

"Hey, Alice. I thought you were taking a break." I said confused at her waking up early because normally during her breaks , she didn't wake up until 11 or 12.

"Well good morning to you too. And I'm fine, thank you for not asking. And yes I am still at my break but I thought I'd see you off today and wish you good luck and cook you breakfast." She said hurriedly as she poured the coffee equally into two cups and turned over the toasts she was making.

I shook my head laughing. "Sorry I asked. Thanks." I said when she put the breakfast on the table in the middle of the kitchen and sitting down across me.

"So nervous?" she asked eyeing me. I nodded

"A lot. I have no idea why, though. I feel even more nervous than when I went for the interview." I explained.

"Don't be. You'll do great. By the way, that outfit looks great on you." She said, trying to distract me from my nerves.

Time passed talking but mostly in silence, a comfortable one. The best thing about Alice was that you didn't feel the need to fill every silence with words or laughter. She was the most understanding person I had had the fortune to meet with.

After finishing my breakfast, I looked up at the clock in the kitchen and got up. It was 8.40 already. I grabbed my bag and hugged Alice. She wished me luck and closed the door when I got out of the house. I got in the car, put my bag on the passenger seat, put on the seat belt and drove to where my office was.

As predicted, I was in the parking lot of my office in 15 minutes. I got out of the car and for the first time, took the opportunity to observe the building. It was a sky-scraper, beige in colour, with God knows how many floors. There were a lot of glass windows, almost wall-sized, and all of them were tinted. I presumed every office or perhaps every room had a window this big.

I walked up the steps to the main door, also made of glass but a clear one. I went up to the receptionist and told her that it was my first day and asked for the directions.

"Let me see, Miss Swan. Your office is at the 4th floor, where all the editors are. And also Mr. Cullen is expecting you in his office. If you will please follow me, I will show you around." She said very kindly. I followed her to the elevators and around the office as she showed me. Lastly, she showed me my office on the 4th floor. On the door there was a label that read _'Isabella Swan'_ and right below it was written '_Photo (picture) Editor' _I smiled. Just before I could go inside the door, the receptionist, Angela, reminded me that Mr. Cullen was waiting for me. She pointed towards the door to his office, it was the two doors on the left side from my office. I nodded at her and thanked her.

"You're always welcome. If you need anything just ask me. The reception number is already saved on you speed-dial, its 15." She said and left. I smiled at her retrieving back. She was a kind person and I hoped everyone else was as kind as her. I sighed, turning around and went into the direction Angela had told me Mr. Cullen's office would be. I stopped in front of the door. It also had a label on it just like mine, only it read '_Edward Cullen, Editor in Chief'_

I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" a soft, velvet voice called from inside that made me even more nervous. I opened the door and went in. As soon as I stepped inside the door and closed it, I witnessed something I had never done in the past and had never thought I would until this moment.

The man standing at the other side of the door was just breath-taking and beautiful. He had bronze brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and had perfect features, the kind that made every girl want to worship him and every guy to be envious of him. I noticed that I was staring at him and quickly revived from the shock I was in.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I greeted him, turning slightly red.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. Please have a seat." He said kindly and motioned towards the seat across him as he took his seat.

"I hope that you have been shown around the building by Miss Weber." I nodded. "Well, firstly, Welcome aboard. I am Edward Cullen as you know and I am your Editor in chief as you know again. You are going to have to report to the building at anytime between 9 and 10 but let's not make it later than 10. I will be signing the assignments, personally to you and there will not be any urgency. You will work in a relaxed manner, no need to over-stress yourself. But there will be a set date before which your work should be submitted. And it will be submitted to me. Now, if you have any questions, please, feel free to ask." He finished. Smiling the whole time he was speaking in his angelic voice. After he finished he looked me in the eyes and for the first time I noticed how mesmerizing his green eyes actually were.

"No sir, you can hand me my assignment for today." I said shaking my head.

He took out a few photographs and CDs and also some papers to go with them, packed them in the envelope and gave them to me. Explaining that I had to edit the pictures already on the disk, scan the papers and the printed pictures and edit them also and lastly, I had to reprint the pages with all the pictures in the right place and also print the pictures separately. I nodded and got up to leave the room.

"Oh and Miss Swan," he said just as I was about to open the door. I turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Please report to my office when you are done." I nodded.

"Sure." I said and headed towards my office. It was a fairly large room with two big tables. One at the centre of the room and other at the left of it. The centre table had a computer, some files, telephone, and a few issues of different magazines stacked up. The other table held a printer, scanner, and a fax-machine. There was also a book shelf that held random books, a filing cabinet and a water dispenser.

I quickly went over to the centre table, and began to work.

I didn't notice how quickly time went by and when I was finished, I looked up to see that it was 5.00 already. I had worked very hard and I was pleased with it. I gathered my things and before taking my leave from the office, I turned out the light and everything else and went over to Mr. Cullen's. I knocked on the door and waited for the same voice to answer me but no sound came. I started feeling uncomfortable and just as I was about to knock again, a voice came from behind me and it startled me.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." He said with concern.

"No, it's just that its really quiet and I was expecting you in your room so…" I trailed off, turning red again before I could make a fool of myself. He opened the office door and held it for me. Going inside, I showed him my work on the computer and the papers, all the time aware of how close he leaned over me and how less the distance was. At a point, I took a deep breath only to choke on it. I had breathed in 

his scent and was completely mesmerized by it. I knew for sure that it wasn't either his cologne or a perfume.

"Well, Miss. Swan, I must say that I'm really impressed. You are more talented than I gave you credit for." He said as I turned red and smiled at him.

"But, don't exhaust yourself please. I didn't see you out of your office, not even at the time of lunch break. I would request you to please take care and be calm." He said concern evident in his voice. I merely nodded, stunned at how kind he was. Gentlemanly was the word to describe his manner.

"Well I hope your first day was good and that you enjoy working with us." He finished, holding out his hand. I held out mine to shake his hand but the moment my hands touched his, it was as if electricity ran through my body instead of blood. Both of us paused, realizing the touch, his eyes locked on mine and for a few seconds we stayed like that, holding hands, until my cell-phone rang. I quickly withdrew my hand turning red and excused myself. Taking out my cell phone I noticed it was a call from my parents from phoenix.

"Umm …. Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry but I'll have to take this call."

"Sure, no problem. In fact I think you should head home. You've worked enough for your first day." He said with an encouraging smile. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks. Bye." I said and headed out the door, answering the call as I went.

I reached my car in the parking lot and told my parents that I'm getting in the car. Being the over-protective ones that they were, they quickly said good-byes and disconnected the call as they didn't want me to talk while driving. I drove home and by the time I reached there it was 6.20. The house looked empty and I assumed that Alice had gone somewhere. I went into my room and left my bag there, quickly splashing water on my face; I went into the kitchen to find a pizza on the counter and a note on top of it. I picked up the note.

'_Bella_

_I'm at Jasper's at the moment and am intending to stay there till late at night so don't worry. I ordered you a pizza, saving you from cooking as I thought you'd be tired .I hope your first day at work was good. Give me a call when you get the time._

_Alice.'_

I shook my head and smiled to myself. Jasper was Alice's fiancée and they were set to be married in fifteen days. Alice and Jasper was the cutest couple at the time when we were in high-school. They were perfect for each other and loved each other more than the other. Jasper was a perfect gentleman and a very composed and mature guy. He was one of my friends and all three of us were very close to each other.

I decided to call Alice first and then have dinner. But as soon as I reached the phone it rang. And sure enough it was Alice. She told me that she had decided to stay over at Jasper's with him and his parents as she wanted to check on everything and make sure that her wedding was perfect. And also that I should prepare a bag full of her clothes and other essentials, as Jasper was coming over to pick them up.

As soon as I disconnected the phone, I went over to pack Alice's stuff and sure enough within 10 minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Jasper." I said, opening the door.

"Hey, how are you? And most importantly how was your first day?" he asked as he hugged me.

"It was way better than I had thought it would be. Are you hungry?"

"A little." He answered as he took a seat in the kitchen table.

"Good. So we can share this big pizza."

We sat and ate while talking about random things and joking and mocking each other. I loved the time I spent with Alice and Jasper. After he was done eating I made us some coffee and after coffee, he took the bag and made his way out of the house.

"Hey do you think you can come over at the weekend? Alice and I would love it. Plus your services will be a little helpful and also Mike is dying to see you." He said playfully.

Mike was Jasper's cousin, who went to high-school with us and, as Jasper and Alice put it, he was head-over-heels for me.

I slapped at Jasper's arm playfully. "I'll see what I can do. Let's hope I don't have any work." I said.

And after saying good-bye he left. I went up to my room and changed into my pyjamas and went into the kitchen again to do the dishes. While washing the dishes, I couldn't help but think about Edward and the way he was. _Ugh! It's just been one day and you are already smitten by him._ I thought to myself

Once I was done, I realized that I was extremely tired for today. I made my way to my room and lied down on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted off to sleep. That was the first night I had dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: A huge thank you to all those who reviewed, read my story and added it as an alert. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and also don't forget tp review :)**

**Chapter Two**

The next day passed just as the first had. During weekend, I visited Jasper and Alice and helped them with their wedding preparations. Thankfully, Mike wasn't there.

The next few days at the office were the same routine until I got to the office today, but this time I woke up a little late. Every day made me excited not because I thought there must be something new today but because I would see Edward today. That was certainly something to look forward to.

I parked my car into the parking lot and made my way towards the main door, but as I was making my way up the steps, I suddenly tripped on one of them and was about to fall when a pair of pale arms shot out and held me.

"Careful there." He said. But before I could straighten up, I shivered at the cold touch, remembering it from last evening and the velvet voice was now way too familiar. Butterflies took no time in fluttering in my stomach and I straightened up, turning red.

"I'm sorry. I … ummm … Thank you." I finished with a sigh and looking down at the floor, failing to form a proper sentence.

"Oh, don't worry about it. So how are you this morning." He asked smiling crookedly that just left me breathless

"I am fine, thank you. What about yourself?" I asked, looking ahead of me in an attempt to not looking at him.

"I am the same old with one exception." He said smirking

"Oh? What's that?" I asked curiously, finally looking up at him. He merely shrugged and continued walking beside me.

We reached the elevator and pressed the button to call it down. I walked into the elevator and he followed me. The elevator was empty, though I didn't understand why it made me uncomfortable. When the elevator reached the 4th floor, I got out as quickly as I could and made my way to my office in an attempt to avoid him. I could feel him watching my hurry and heard what I assumed to be a soft chuckle. As soon as I got into my office I realized that I hadn't picked up my work for today. Groaning, I kept my bag on my table and made my way towards his office. But as soon as I reached my door, there was a soft knock on it.

I opened the door and saw him standing there with a few packets in his hands.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. My mind hasn't been with me since morning." I said, turning away and walking towards my table.

"So I've noticed." He smirked and walked inside, keeping the packets on my table. "This is your work for the next two months. The due dates, of handing these packets over, are written on top of each one of 

them so that you know which to start and when to hand over. If you're done before the due date feel free to submit it to me." He explained to me and I nodded as I grasped what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, it's only been a few days and I already made a fool of myself. Only if I would've been a little more attentive you wouldn't have had to bother to …" I couldn't finish as he raised his hand in front of me to silence me.

"It's okay Miss. Swan. It happens with everyone. You're only human. Also, I must tell you that please stop being so formal with me. I would like it if you could loosen up a bit. And if you thought before that I would mind your informal behavior then let me tell you that you were mistaken." He said softly and slowly.

I merely nodded, unable to speak because of his stare at me.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to work then." He said and left the room.

I sat down on my chair and put my head in my hands. Whatever the matter I had made a fool of myself and I knew it was going to continue to be like that until I controlled my emotions. It had only been eight days for God's sake!

I shook my head clear of all thoughts and got to work immediately.

Again, I became so lost in work that I didn't notice that it was time for lunch break. I continued working until I heard a soft knock on my door. It was Angela

"Hey Angela. Something the matter?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, only that Mr. Cullen has asked me to make sure that you take your lunch and tea breaks." She said smirking. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide with astonishment. He made sure that I had my breaks at the right times? I was lost in my own train of thoughts until Angela laughed softly.

"Look at your face." She said still laughing and I composed my face, starting to laugh myself. I left my work as it was and left with Angela for the cafeteria on the 10th floor. We spent the time chatting about our lives and where we were form and all the general stuff. Angela, I concluded, was a nice girl. She was very composed and mature and the best thing about her was that she knew what to say every time. When we were done with our lunch, we made our way to the elevator and into my office. That is when I dared ask Angela the question I had been wanting to. But I trusted this girl and felt at ease with her.

"Angela, does Mr. Cullen behaves with everyone like this?"

"Yes. Almost." She replied looking at me.

"Almost?" I asked again, confusion clearly written all over my face.

Angela nodded. "He is very kind and informal towards everyone but never has he asked anyone to make sure that his employee gets lunch breaks. Not to mention this is the first time I have seen him at such ease with a girl since he got here." She answered, smirking at me.

"His employee? You mean he is the owner of this magazine?" I asked

"Well, indirectly. This office was actually started by his father. But now his brother, cousin and he himself run this place. And who can doubt them it is in an even better condition since they took over." She explained slowly. "Rosalie Hale, Mr. Cullen's cousin interviewed you. Another one of his brother Emmett also works here. He has another sister but she works in some other field. I don't know about her. Edward is the youngest of them all. They're all very down-to-earth people. And I should probably be going now before someone notices that I'm not at my desk and fires me." She said smiling at me.

I nodded and waved her good-bye before thinking over what she had said. The last names, Hale and Cullen were extremely familiar, and then I remembered that they were the last names of Jasper and Alice respectively, but then again it's a small world. So many families there might be whose last names would be Cullen and Hale. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got back to work. I worked for sometime before I started feeling extremely exhausted today. I still had tomorrow to work on my project before handing it over the day after and also I couldn't concentrate on my work anymore because of the tiredness. So, I decided that I would work for extra hours tomorrow and head back home now. It was almost 6 anyway. I grabbed my bag and made my way into the lobby. Going over to Angela's desk, I told her that I was leaving and the reason. She understood.

I went back home and lied down. I cursed myself for working so much and not taking proper care of myself. After lying down for about half an hour, I got up and had dinner, changed into my pyjamas, got over with the dishes and sat down in my bed. I had brought some paper work with me so that if I felt better at least I could do away with them.

I was only able to finish half the paper work when I started feeling sleepy and decided to go to sleep before I passed out.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready in record time because I was running late. I skipped breakfast, deciding that I'll eat something when I got to the office. I was already mentally prepared for the pile of work waiting for me there. As I was making my way downstairs, I realized that I had forgotten the papers I had brought home in my room. I rushed back upstairs and while taking out the papers from the drawers I noticed that my car wasn't there in the drive-way. I groaned. Alice must've taken it again.

I ran downstairs and called for the taxi. I told the address to my office and called Alice.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Alice, did you take my car?" I asked, calmly.

"Yeah I did last night. I was calling you but you weren't picking up. I came home and saw that you were sleeping. But I did leave a note on the table in the kitchen. Didn't you see it?"

"No, I was in a hurry. But why didn't you leave the car back in the drive-way?" I asked curiously.

"Umm … actually, Bella, while your car was parked in the parking lot, someone bumped into it and it got a huge dent in its trunk, so I took it to the workshop. Again, I mentioned it on the note." She explained, talking fast. I groaned. Stupid people who don't pay attention while they're driving.

"Oh. It's okay. Well, I've reached my office I'll talk to you later." I said and disconnected the call. I got out of the taxi, paid the money and walked inside the building. I stopped briefly at Angela's desk. She asked me how I was feeling and I told her that I wanted my lunch and tea In my office today and also to get me a cup of coffee right now. She nodded and called the cafeteria to tell what I wanted.

I made my way straight to the office and got to work. That whole day I didn't see anyone, except the clerk who came to deliver my lunch and coffee, and anything else except the work at hand. I didn't even see Edward and neither did I receive any call for work.

I worked endlessly and finally when I was done, I stretched and looked out of the window behind me, I was surprised to see that it was already dark. Then I looked up at the clock and it said 7.30. How long had I worked? I decided to head to Edward's office to hand over the completed project and then head home. But I was just putting everything into the packet and shutting down my computer that someone knocked on my door and stepped inside without waiting for an answer. I looked up to see that it was him.

"Miss Swan. I noticed the lights turned on in your room while I was heading home. How are you today? Miss Weber told me that you left early yesterday." He said softly with a hint of concern in his voice. I looked up to see that his eyes were narrowed and concerned.

"I'm good. Just felt a little too exhausted yesterday. I was just coming to your office to hand over this packet." I said, smiling, pushing the packet towards him on the table. He looked at it and looked back at me.

"Bella, you're working too hard. And not taking proper care of yourself." He said. I was taken aback by his use of my first name. And surprisingly it wasn't Isabella, he called me Bella. My usual correction over Isabella. I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"It's not that. This project was due today and I had to do it. Besides I feel perfectly fine today." I said, shrugging my shoulders and looking at the table. "And I was just going to leave." I added so that he would know that I was just heading home.

He nodded and smiled that crooked smile that always took my breath away.

"Okay, let me escort you to your car then." He said while holding the door open for me. We walked to the elevator and I suddenly remembered that my car was at the workshop, thanks to Alice. I mentally slapped myself for not telling him that. We reached the parking lot and that's when he turned to me and spoke since we walked out of my office.

"Where's your car?" He asked, looking at me with confusion in his eyes. The way he spoke told me that he knew what car I had.

"Actually, it's at the workshop. I was planning on going by taxi." I said looking at my feet.

"Well, in that case, let me give you a ride." He said, smiling again. I shook my head instantly. If I rode with him, I was bound to make a fool of myself or do something that would give away the fact that I liked him.

"No, don't bother," I said while shaking my head. "It's okay, I'll take a taxi." I said and instantly started walking towards the exit, which I realized was rude, but I had to before the urge to ride with him took over me. He quickly grabbed my hand and forced me to face him and when I did, I noticed that his face was close to mine. Closer than it should be.

"It won't bother me," he said shrugging, his soft voice sending shivers down my spine. "Plus I can't let you go home alone in a taxi when its dark." He said. His voice had a certain edge to it when he said the last word. His eyes bore into mine and I knew that no matter how much I tried, I won't be able to resist and he won't let me go, so I decided against it and nodded. He smiled and straightened up, and I noticed that he was actually leaning forwards while talking to me. He silently led me to his car.

I saw it for the first time. He had a shiny, silver Volvo, which, by the looks of it, was very well maintained. He opened the door of the passenger side for me and when I got in, he shut it with a soft thud. Then he got in the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you all once again for reviewing and sitting through my story so far. Your reviews are a real encouragement. So read the next chapter to find out what happens next :P**

**Chapter Three**

I sat silently for a few minutes and then turned to look at him. He smirked and I knew that he knew that I was looking.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. But you didn't have to …" I was unable to finish as he cut me off.

"I know. I wanted to. And please call me Edward. Even at work." He said softly, looked at me and winked and that simple gesture just sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "Are you planning on having dinner tonight?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said, knowing that if I would say no, it would be a lie that would easily be caught.

"Cause tonight you're having dinner with me." He said as he smiled and took in a different direction than where my house was. I started shaking my head again.

"No, it's okay. I have dinner made for today and plus I wasn't planning on having it until an hour or so." I objected.

"Bella, can you please stop taking me as your boss. It would be my pleasure to have dinner with you." He said in a low, soft voice and It was harder to compose myself this time. I was blushing and I was aware of that fact and so was he.

"You're blushing. You do that a lot." He said laughing softly and looking ahead as he drove to a restaurant. And to top the embarrassment, I blushed again. "See?" he said while glancing at me and I quickly turned my face to look out the window, smiling.

We stopped in front of an Italian restaurant. Edward got out of the car and so did I. We walked inside and were attended by a man who greeted us.

"Evening. Table for two?" he asked and Edward nodded. I looked around the restaurant and it was practically empty. After about a minute the man returned and led us to a table into a corner, right beside a glass wall that had water flowing in it from top to bottom and was lighted a soft blue. The restaurant itself was dimly lit with pale lights and candles.

I sat down and soon enough a waitress came over to take our order. She was trying her best to flirt with Edward. A man with such flattering looks can only have this thing happening to him. But Edward didn't say anything extra besides what food and drink we were having and looked as if he didn't even notice the waitress.

As soon as the waitress went away to bring our order, I snickered.

"What?" asked Edward with confusion.

"You must get that sort of behavior every now and then." I said, smirking.

"Yeah well. Never really got used to it. But I've learned to avoid it." He replied looking at the table. "So, Bella. Tell me about you." He said, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay, what do you wanna know." I said shrugging. He started off with my family and my past in Phoenix. I told him everything honestly except when he asked me a question about my past relationships.

"You didn't mention any relationship in your past?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"That's because I haven't had any serious one." I lied. I was bad at lying mostly but when it came to this question, well, let's just say I was used to it by now.

After his interrogation was finished, while we ate, I started asking him about his life. I got to know that music was one of his hobbies and he was a lot into cars. I wasn't surprised at all as nearly every guy I had ever met was always interested in cars. He told me that he only had affairs but nothing too serious.

When we were done eating, we made our way out to his car. While walking out, I thought about the time we spent in that cosy restaurant. We had been very frank with each other. It was as if two friends were having dinner rather than a boss and his employee. We had a lot of laughs and the time spent made me feel as if we knew each other since a lot of years. Also, he seemed very interested in me and what I was like, I had no idea why though and I had no reason to think that he had feelings for me as more than a friend, well now as a friend.

The ride to my house was a little silent as I directed him to where I lived. All in all, it had been a friendly and comfortable night. Until we reached my house.

I got out of the car and was surprised that he did too. He walked me to my doorstep, I unlocked the door and turned to face him.

"I had a good time today, Edward. Thanks. "I said, blushing slightly, but it wasn't noticeable as my cheeks were already pink due the cold breeze.

"I did too." He said as he leaned in, hesitantly, and kissed me softly on the cheek. I could feel myself holding my breath when he leaned in, but when he kissed my cheek, it was wonderful. It burned where his lips had touched and I had to fight back to touch where he had kissed as it would look foolish to do it in front of him. And immediately my thoughts went to how it would feel to kiss him, to touch him to be in his strong arms that had saved me from falling. He looked into my eyes. "See you at the office tomorrow. Sleep well. Bella." He said so softly, it was hard to hear. I merely nodded, afraid to speak. He turned around and made his way to his car. Just before entering the car, he ruffled his hair and I stepped into the house.

I looked at the clock and it was 11.00 already. I sighed. How long had I been out with him? I guessed what they say is true that time flies when you're having fun. I went into the kitchen and was relieved to 

see that I didn't have any dishes to wash. I quickly went into my room and while changing, noticed that I was missing something. I didn't have my bag. And thinking back I realized I had left it in Edward's car. I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead. Of all the things I was careful of I had to leave my bag in his car. But I don't know why it didn't really bother me. It only gave me another chance to spend a little more time with him. Even if it was a minute or two.

That was the night I realized that I had much more intense feelings for Edward than I thought I did. Maybe it was because I knew a little more about him than I did before. But it couldn't be love. No definitely not. Love doesn't strike you in ten days. And that night when I slept, I dreamt of him again.

The next morning, I woke up in a fairly early and in a good mood. I thought about the time I had spent yesterday and it felt as if I had merely dreamt. But the fact that I had left my bag in his car reminded me that yesterday was actually real. I smiled to myself and got up to get ready. I skipped breakfast because I didn't feel hungry. Alice called to tell me that my car had been repaired and parked in front of my house.

I made my way out and turned to lock the door. When I turned around to get in my car, I was gob-smacked by what I saw there. Beside my car, right in the middle of the drive-way, there was a silver Volvo and his very handsome owner leaning against the passenger door. I shook my head and grinned with a confused expression, thinking that I was imagining things. But then, he started walking towards me with a smirk on his face. And I stood still as if someone had put glue under my shoes and I couldn't move. He stood right in front of me now.

"Good Morning," he said, "I came to return your bag. You forgot it in the car last night." And held up my bag in front of me.

"Thanks. You could've given it to me in the office." I replied, while taking my bag from his hands and being very careful not to make contact with his skin in the process.

"I know but I figured you might need it. Plus …" he hesitated for a second and then continued, "it gave me an excuse to drive you to the office." He said, suddenly interested in his shoes.

My heart just fluttered when he said that. I couldn't help but smile and smile I did but also, I turned pink. That was the moment he chose to look up at me. He must have seen me blushing because his hesitancy disappeared and a small smirk settled on his face. I was even more afraid to speak.

"Shall we?" he asked, and turned around to walk towards the car. I followed him and he opened the passenger door for me. I settled in and quickly turned to look out of the window until he spoke and I realized that we were half way to our office which meant that at least 10 minutes had passed in silence but a comfortable one. "So… did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?" I nodded and asked in return.

"Kind of." He said while smirking. I decided to look out the window again so that I wouldn't keep staring at his beautiful face.

"Why? Did that pretty waitress haunt your dreams?" I mocked him. And he laughed a soft, musical laugh.

"No. but something else did." He said with a small smile. I was about to ask what it was but at that same moment he stepped out of the car and I saw that we had reached the office. I got out and we made our way towards the building. I made sure this time that I had my bag with me. As we were walking towards the elevators, I saw Angela and smiled towards her as a greeting but she raised her eyebrows, her eyes shifting from me to Edward, who was walking closely by my side, and when she looked at me again, she smirked. What was it with everyone smirking?

I got into the elevator and Edward quickly followed me. It was packed, people were standing shoulder-against-shoulder and I was very much aware of the fact that I stood so close to him that if I dared move even a finger, it would result in physical contact. I stood still the whole way. As soon as we got out of the elevator, my cell-phone rang, and this time I was thankful that it did. Edward merely smiled at me and I smiled back apologetically. I stepped into the office as I received the call without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Bella, how are you?" it was Alice. As soon as I heard her voice I remembered something I shouldn't have forgotten at all. But I guessed that this whole Edward thing was really getting to my head. Jasper was coming to pick me up tomorrow and I had to go over to check on everything as it was their wedding the day after and also spend the night there. I quickly looked at the calendar and saw that it was Friday, 1st of August.

"I am okay Alice. How are you?" I asked as I mentally slapped myself for forgetting something this important.

"I'm good. Just nervous, but I guess this happens right? Bella, am I really getting married to Jasper day after tomorrow?" she spoke very fast. I laughed.

"Yes Alice. You are getting married to Jasper day after tomorrow. But as much as I would like to talk to you, I have to work other-wise I'll be forced to work over-time and I won't make it tomorrow." I said desperately.

"Okay okay. But please remember to bring your accessories and shoes. Please Bella, don't forget anything and also don't break any part of your body." She mocked me, referring to my rare clumsiness.

"I won't. See you tomorrow. Bye." I laughed and disconnected the call. I instantly got to work and by lunch break my work was half done. But, let's face it I didn't really have that much of work today. I made my way to the cafeteria and joined Angela. We talked randomly and I was relieved that she didn't mention the fact that she saw me coming to the office with Edward. After lunch, I went back to the office and again, got to work. When I finished with everything I had planned to do, I remembered that I didn't drive here in my car. As I sat thinking if I should ask Edward to drop me home, he knocked on my door and stepped inside, holding the door open in front of him.

"Ready to go home?" he asked casually, by which i was, I have no idea why, surprised.

"Yeah. Just let me turn off everything and grab my bag before I forget it here this time and don't get it till Monday." I said, to which he chuckled.

We made our way to the car and the whole way to my house we were silent, lost in our own thoughts. I looked at Edward and he looked tired. When he stopped in front of my house, I turned towards him.

"Are you okay? You look tired." I asked.

"No I'm okay. Just have a busy weekend ahead of me." He said, looking toward me. I nodded in understanding as I had a busy weekend too.

"Me too." I replied, "Well, See you Monday then. Bye." I said as I started getting out of the car.

"Bella?" he called and I turned around, a questioning look in my eyes, "Take care. Sleep well." He said in a low and soft voice and I nodded as my questioning expression turned into a soft smile. I made my way out of the car and he waited until I got into the house. And as soon as I closed the door, I heard the sound of the engine of his Volvo roaring to life and his tires screeching softly as he drove away.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thank you, every one who reviewed, added my story to their alerts and favorites lists and encouraged me to right further. I am updating it very soon than expected but there's also no point in keeping you guys waiting when I have the chapter ready. So, here's another chapter. I hope this quenches your curiosity for now :P Enjoy! (And don't forget to review)**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, I woke up late. Later than I was supposed to and this meant that when Jasper would arrive to pick me up, he would have to wait. The best thing about Jasper was that he was a calm person. He could easily control emotions and knew how to handle situations. He cared a lot and was very close to me, just like a brother.

I put on my white dress, that reached just below my knees, got done with my hair, tying them in a pony-tail and rushed to pack my bags. I decided I would either have something to eat on the way or maybe when I got to Jasper's.

Just as I was rummaging through my wardrobe to take out my stilettos that I would wear tomorrow, I heard the door-bell ring. I quickly took out my stilettos and put them beside the bag and ran downstairs to open the door, panting slightly.

"Hey, Bella. Ready to go?" he asked. I grimaced.

"Just give me five minutes. Come in." I replied. He rolled his eyes while walking towards the living room.

"How long, Bella, does it take for you girls to get ready? I hope the wedding is still going to be held tomorrow night and not the night after." He teased.

"Sorry Jasper but it looks like you are going to have to deal with it. And now, for all your life." I said while grinning.

After five minutes, I came out of my room with a bag in my hands. As soon as I came down the stairs, Jasper took the bag from my hands and made his way to the car. I followed him, but paused to lock the door. We got into his car and made our way to his house. All the way, we laughed and teased each other. When we reached our destination, Jasper got out and took my bags with me. He made his way to the house as I fidgeted with my shoes, putting them on as I had taken them off during our ride here.

I got out of the car and made my way towards the front lawn. Suddenly, my breath caught in my throat. Rosalie Hale was standing there with two other guys, talking to Alice, all four of them standing in a group. And soon after, Jasper joined them, draping his arm casually over Alice's shoulder. The guy on Rosalie's left, I had never seen before. He was tall and huge. He looked strong, stronger than an average man. Then my gaze shifted towards the guy who had his back towards me. My heart started beating ten times faster because this one was extraordinarily like Edward. His posture as he spoke, his hair, the way he laughed. Everything.

I took a few deep breaths and made my way closer to the group. Unfortunately, Alice saw me before I could reach them.

"Bella! There you are!" she exclaimed excitedly and everyone turned to look at me. I could see Edward hesitate a little but then he became relaxed again as if he wasn't surprised to see me here.

"Hey Alice." I said as I hugged her. She practically dragged me to the group.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Jasper's sister. And these are Emmett and Edward my brothers and Jasper's very close friends. Rosalie and Emmett are married too." She introduced them to me. Not that anyone except Emmett needed one.

" Small world." I muttered to myself and apparently Edward heard it because I saw his mouth twitching up in a smirk. "I know Rosalie and Edward but I didn't know Emmett until now. Pleasure to meet you." I turned towards Emmett as he shook my hand.

"Oh the pleasure is mine to finally get to meet the girl they all keep talking about." He grinned.

"Oh?" I asked in confusion. Why and most importantly what were they talking about me?

"Yes, Edward and Rosalie have told me how talented and perfect you are in your work." he said and I blushed.

"Okay, enough talking now, I think we should get to work now. Let's check that everything from the wedding area to the reception hall is perfect." Rosalie called on us and I quickly took the opportunity to disappear. I headed out of the house to the hall right across the house. It was a property owned by the Hales. There was a huge lawn, where the wedding would take place, and a hall as huge as a ball room. I made my way towards the hall, where the reception would be and quickly got to checking everything.

Just as I was about to go out of the room I saw that the corner of a fabric that was used to decorate the railing had gotten out of its place. I went up to the place, grabbed a nearby chair, kicked off my shoes as they had a two-inch heel and I was sure to fall if I climbed on the chair with them, and climbed onto the chair. I was just done fixing the fabric in its place that the chair slipped a little and I misbalanced on it. I felt a hand n my upper back and one on my lower back and immediately I shivered at the touch because I knew, even before turning around who it was.

"Will this be happening a lot?" he asked referring to the fact that this was the second time he had saved me from falling. I straightened up and he helped me get off the chair.

"Not a lot but every now and then, yes." I replied as I sat down on the chair to put on my shoes. He watched me closely.

"Well, then I'm just going to have to be on a look-out if that happens again." He said, and by his voice I could tell that he was smiling. And I, being myself that I was, blushed again. "You look lovely when you blush like that." He said softly as I stood up and blushed even a deep shade of scarlet.

I made my way towards the lawn outside and he closely followed me. Once we were out, he walked right beside me.

"So, you're Alice's best friend?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. That I am."

"I pity you." He said with a chuckled and I laughed softly with him.

"I know what you mean." I replied. He was still looking at me but I kept my eyes towards where we were headed.

It was amazing though how at ease we felt with each other. Just a second ago I was hesitant and now I was walking beside him as if I had known him for years. But keeping that fact aside, I was also aware of his closeness while he walked with me.

"So this is why you said there would be a busy weekend ahead?" I asked, finally daring to look at him.

"Yes. But I guess we had to meet before Monday." He said looking at me. I smiled in return and looked towards the house. We got inside it and were rushed by Alice into the drawing room where the Hales were sitting. Edward looked towards me and gave me a small but meaningful smile. Apparently Alice noticed it and cleared her throat.

"Why don't the two of you keep your eyes on where you're going? I don't want either of you getting a huge lump on your forehead." She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Both Edward and I turned red at this statement and Alice seemed to enjoy it. By the looks of it, she definitely knew there was something developing inside both of us. Of course I knew the Hales, I had visited Jasper a lot when he used to live with his parents but had never seen Rosalie and this fact surprised me. They greeted me warmly and then Alice dragged me and Rosalie to our rooms upstairs where we were supposed to stay.

We first went into Rosalie and Emmett's room, so that she could drop off the things her parents had brought for her and then moved on to my room, where I usually stayed when I came over for a sleepover. Alice quickly went towards the wardrobe and brought out a plastic bag in which my dress probably was.

She shoved the plastic covering aside, and showed me my dress. It was beautiful and elegant. It was barley colored, silk shantung two-piece with pleated wrap portrait collar top and a-line, full-length, skirt.

"Alice, it's beautiful! You did a great job." I said, hugging her.

"Yes Alice. Bella will look absolutely stunning in it. We might have to hold a few boys back." Rosalie said, winking at me as I smiled sheepishly and turned a little red.

"Rosalie where's yours?" I asked, turning the attention to her. We had decided to get ready in Alice's room because we didn't want anyone to see our dresses or us before the wedding. Even Rosalie didn't want Emmett to see her dress.

Rosalie held up her finger as a gesture telling us to wait a second and went out of the room. After two minutes she came in, closing the door behind her, with a bag in her hands. I presumed it had her dress and other accessories. She opened the bag and took out a neatly folded plastic covering. She opened it and held up her dress. It was breath-taking and perfect for Rosalie. It was, strapless, Meadow in color, made with Celadon, l'amour satin. It had a Rhinestone trim empire bodice, side draped skirt and lace up trim back.

"Rosalie, it's perfect for you. You'll look even more beautiful than you already are." I said, complimenting her.

"Thanks. "She replied, smiling. Again, I was surprised at how easily Rosalie and I got along. I felt that way quite a lot now a days. No let me rephrase that, since I got this job.

Dinner was a very noisy matter but it felt like home. I was talking to Emmett. He was a humorous man and had a certain charm and as with all others, he was very friendly. The rest of the Cullens were arriving tomorrow, a little before the wedding. The wedding was set at the time of twilight or sunset as most people called it and by the time of reception, it would be night.

Emmett excused himself, as Rosalie called him and I looked towards Alice and Jasper. They looked so perfect together, like they were just meant to be. The perfect feeling even when there were flaws, the love they felt for each other, the way they looked at each other. Even their simple gestures towards each other, like when they put their arms around each other, were enough to prove how much they loved each other. It was like both of them completed each other. And tomorrow night, by this time, my two best friends would have tied the knot for a lifetime and I couldn't be happier for them. They would finally belong to each other.

I turned my gaze towards Edward and found him looking at me. Our eyes locked and he instantly turned towards Jasper and Alice, flushing. It was then that I realized that I didn't just like Edward or had a simple crush on him. I was in love with him. I wanted to be with him every minute of every day. But I was afraid. Afraid of rejection and the flaws in me. Afraid that I didn't deserve him. Afraid that he thought of me as nothing more than a friend. Afraid that what happened with me in the past would happen again. Tiredness took over me and I excused myself from the group, saying good night to everyone and making my way to my room.

I changed and lied down but sleep didn't come easily. While lying, I heard my door open once or twice. I lay there for about a half-hour just thinking about Edward before I fell into an uninterrupted, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up very early than I would have. Yesterday was the first night in a long time that I had slept so peacefully. I looked out of the window and saw that the dawn was just breaking out. I went into the bathroom, took a bath and changed into simple teal tank-top and blue fitted jeans. I put on my flip-flops, grabbed a book from my bag and made my way quietly downstairs. I wasn't surprise to find that everyone was asleep and that the house was very quiet. I made my way to the front lawn, lied 

down on the grass on my stomach and flipped the book open. I was just about to finish a chapter when suddenly Edward came and lied down beside me on his back.

"Good morning." I greeted him while I put the bookmark in the book and closed it.

"Morning," he smiled at me. "Up so early?"

"Yeah, well, slept early too." I replied and lied down on my back, putting the book on my stomach.

"Mhmm. I noticed that." He said and looked at the book on my stomach. He reached for it and took it light out of my hands, but during the action, his fingers brushed lightly on my stomach where the tank-top had ridden up due to lying down. I closed my eyes and shivered lightly and thankfully he didn't notice.

"Wuthering Heights eh?" he said examining the book. I merely nodded, my eyes still closed. "So you like classics." He stated.

"Not much. Just one or two." I replied, finally daring to open my eyes. I looked at Edward and his head was propped up on the palm of his left hand and was lying on his side. he put the book down on the grass between us and looked at my face.

"What?" I asked suddenly conscious of myself.

"I was just wondering, if you don't mind me asking. What were you thinking last night at dinner?" he asked, "you looked lost in thoughts."

I looked up at the faintly sun lit sky. "I was just thinking how happy they were. Just how perfect they looked. They just complete each other." I said slowly.

"Yeah. They do. They just love each other so much. I couldn't have expected anyone better than Jasper for Alice. He's a great guy." He said, still looking at me.

I nodded and smiled. "That he is."

We lay there like this in silence for a few seconds. He lay on his back again and looked at me.

"So what are your marital plans?" he asked playfully.

"To get married I have to have a guy." I laughed and replied matter-of-factly.

"Hmm," he sighed, "Well, there are some available. Jasper told me about Mike and how he's head-over-heels for you." He teased.

"Ugh! I wonder what I'll do about him. And he's gonna be at the wedding tonight too!" I groaned and he seemed to enjoy it. "And please remind me to beat Jasper when I see him today." I said.

"Why because he told me?" he asked mischievously and I didn't say anything.

Just then, thankfully, I heard Alice's voice inside the house and took it as an excuse to go inside.

"Well, Alice is awake. I'll go and do something about breakfast." I said and stood up. He suddenly caught hold of my hand and I turned around. He looked up at me and immediately I got lost in his green eyes. They were gentle and soft yet serious.

"Take your book at least." He said, putting the book in my hand that he held. I quickly grasped the book and he let go off my hand. I practically ran inside the house and I could swear I heard a heavy sigh and a soft chuckle escaping Edward.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thank you all once more for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. I'm sorry I am submitting this chapter a little later than I had planned to. My schools have re-opened so it might take a little time to submit chapters from now on. So here's another one for now and I promise to try my level best to update as soon as possible.**

**Chapter Five**

I got into the house and sure enough Alice was awake. She was in the kitchen, making breakfast. I still couldn't shrug off the feeling of what had happened in the front lawn and sat down at the small table there.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her. She turned around, startled by my voice.

"Hey. Up early?" I gave her the same answer I had given to Edward.

"Can I have a cup of coffee please? I really need it." I said looking at her, her back towards me as fumbled with the crockery.

"Sure, your highness. Why don't you help yourself and also me as I have to make breakfast for a whole clan today." She said and came to force me out of the chair. I sighed and got up, following her.

I helped her make breakfast while drinking my coffee in silence until Alice brought up a certain topic.

"So what's up with you and Edward?" she asked suddenly.

"What makes you think something's up?" I demanded. She stopped doing whatever she was and looked at me, her hand on her hip, and stared incredulously at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh come on Bella. The way you look at him. The way you guys talk to each other and behave with each other around. And also, I saw what happened out there." She said nodding towards the general direction of the lawn. "Bella, I'm not so sure about him but, knowing you, I know you have feelings for him." She stated. It was time like this that I wished Alice didn't know me so well. I turned and leaned against the counter, putting my hands at the counter.

"I don't know Alice. I may but I don't think I'm ready just yet." I said, suddenly interested in the flooring. Alice walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Bella. It's not easy for you. I completely understand. But not all the people are the same. Just give yourself another chance. Let go. Move on." She said, a pleading look on her face. I nodded.

"I'll try my best Alice. I promise. I _am_ trying." I replied. "Okay enough of this whole depressing talk. It's your wedding today and I don't want you to be worried because of me. And … oh my God, Alice you're getting married today!" I said, and instantly my depressing mood shifted to the happy and excited one naturally. Alice laughed and suddenly nervousness took over her.

"I am. It's just hard to believe that. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than Jasper to spend my life with." She said, a faint smile on her face and tears brimming in her eyes. I hugged her.

"I know Alice. You guys will be very happy with each other and I wish you all the luck for your life ahead," I said smiling and holding back my own tears. And just then Edward came into the kitchen.

"Who died?" he asked leaning against the table.

Alice and I released each other and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No one died, Edward. It just happens so that your sister here is getting married today. Tonight to be more precise." I said as I turned back to helping Alice. In a way I was glad that he interrupted because it saved me and Alice from crying and that was hardly the thing I wanted to do even when I was this happy.

"Oh yes, yes. I remember that, Miss. Swan." He said coming over to Alice's side and putting an arm around her casually. "How can I ever forget the day I'll be free from the devil." He said grinning mischievously. Alice slapped him playfully on the shoulder. And then Edward pulled her into a hug. I watched them with a smile playing across my face. "But whatever the matter. I'll miss you a lot." He said to her.

"I'll miss you too, Edward. But the thing I'll miss the most is pulling your leg." She said. "You can be such a prick sometimes." she continued as he released her and she wiped her eyes of the unfolded tears.

"Okay now enough emotional stuff before I start crying." I said

"Don't worry. We can have a group hug then." He said smirking and winking at me and I was about to lose my senses again. But before that could happen, Alice shooed him out of the kitchen to wake the others for breakfast, which I was thankful for.

Breakfast was fine, a normal one. Alice told me over the table that I had to pick up the cake for tonight at around 12. After cleaning the table and doing the dishes with Alice, Rosalie and Mrs. Hale, I went up to Alice's room. She was already taking out all the things she needed to get ready. She asked me to bring mine as well. So, I went into my room and got all the accessories, make-up and the matching stilettos that I almost forgot in my house.

Feeling thirsty, I went downstairs to fix myself a glass of water when I saw Jasper sitting at the table inside.

"Hey Jasper," I said and then looked at his face. He looked as If he was finding it hard to make a decision and looked utterly nervous. "Are you alright?" He nodded silently. "Then what's the matter?" I asked while taking a glass of water and sitting down at the chair beside his.

"I bought something for Alice, as a wedding gift. But I'm not sure she'll like it. I just want today to be perfect to be the way she wants it." He said.

"And that's the way it will be." And then I laughed softly and shook my head. "And why are you behaving like a guy just about to give his girlfriend the first present huh?" I asked

"It's not that, Bella. All the gifts I have given her, she has chosen them herself. But this one I chose all by myself went with what I wanted to give to her …"

"And that's exactly why she'll love it, Jasper." I interrupted him. "This present she'll always remember because it was chosen by you, bought by you, for her on your own. Trust me she will. No matter what it is. What is it by the way?" I asked curiously.

"It's a diamond bracelet." He answered with a sheepish smile and I smiled back encouragingly.

"She'll love it, silly. Don't worry about it. I wonder if I would worry about all these things at my wedding." I said trying to lighten the mood. And thankfully Jasper laughed.

"You need a guy to get married first, Bella." He said what I had said to Edward this morning. I sighed and pretended to sulk.

"I know. But what can I do Jasper; you're already marrying my best-friend." I tilted my head at a side and pouted.

"Aww. Don't worry. There are others available. Take Mike for instance." He said, trying to be casual but laughing all the while.

"What is it with you guys mentioning Mike every other minute? Just in the morning Edward said … which reminds me," I hit him on the head, "Why are you telling everyone about this?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly.

"You mean why I told Edward about it. Right?" He asked. I looked around the room and Jasper forced me to look at him. And then suddenly my eyes fell on the clock and it was 12.10.

"Oh Shit. Jasper I have to go right now or you won't have a cake at your wedding." I said, standing up from my place and thankful that being late did save me for the first time. Jasper followed me. "And by the way, I need your car for it." He nodded and suddenly hugged me lightly.

"Thanks Bella. For being there." He said, kissed my cheek and released me.

"Jasper, no need to thank for that at all. I did it because I wanted to. You and Alice have been the only people who have been with me all the time. Even at a time when my parents didn't stand by me." I replied. Then, noticing the sadness in the moment, he took out the car keys from his pocket and handed them to me.

"Now go get the cake before Alice throws a fit." He said laughing. I laughed along with him. "And hey, do you mind taking Rosalie with you? She wanted to get some chocolates for filling the centre pieces." He continued. I nodded, kissed his cheek and made my way to call Rosalie.

Before going into her room, I knocked, just in case if he and Emmett were busy. And sure indeed they must have been as Rosalie opened the door a little too late than I had expected her to.

"Hey Rosalie. Jasper told me that you had to get some chocolates for the centre pieces. I was going to get the cake so I thought if you wanted to go now." I said, my eyes flicking to Emmett and turning into a knowing smirk. He smiled and shrugged at me and Rosalie blushed.

"Okay I'll be there in five minutes. "She said, nodding.

"I'll wait by Jasper's car." I said and descended the stairs and headed towards the drive-way.

I waited and sure enough within five minutes, Rosalie was there. We drove to the cake shop and just beside that was a store where we got all the chocolate we wanted. All the way there and back to the house, Rosalie and I got to know each other much better. Again, I was friends with another "boss" of mine. We returned and by then, it was the time to get ready for the grand occasion.

The guys decided to get ready a little late as they would take very little time. So Alice, Rosalie and I headed to Alice's room to get ready. First, we did Alice's hair. She had shoulder-length black hair and she decided to put them in an elegant bundle with a few strands flowing off. We did her make-up which was very elegant and looked natural. And then got her into her dress. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and suited Alice perfectly. It was a strapless, Luxury Satin gown with a full skirt. The corseted bodice was embellished with beading and embroidery and had a dropped waistline with a gathered belt detail. The embellishments were also featured on the Chapel Length Train. She didn't want to deal with the veil and protested when we tried to force it up on her and finally Rosalie and I gave up. She sat there waiting until we got ready and also helped us a little, giving opinions. Typical Alice.

Rosalie looked stunning in her Meadow dress. She left her hair straight and pulled the front part of it back into an elegant barrette. Her make-up was a little heavy but, nevertheless, she looked beautiful.

Finally, I was ready in my dress, with matching high-heeled stilettos. I decided to put my hair up in an elegant French twist with a few loose strands flowing off and kept my make-up very natural. I had little eye-make-up, only the eye shadow, a light blusher and a faint red lip-gloss.

And once we were ready we complimented each other, most of all Alice. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I went to get it, asking who it was before opening it. It was Alice's and Rosalie's mothers. Rosalie's mother hugged me as she knew me through Jasper. Both of them went to Alice and consoled, encouraged, congratulated and spoke with her. There were tears in our eyes. I never understood why people, including me, cried when happy.

"No more tears now, all the make-up will be ruined that Bella and I spent so much time on." Rosalie interrupted in high-spirits, to lighten the mood.

"Mom, this is Bella. And Bella this is my mother, Esme." Alice said, introducing us.

"Yes I know. I recognized her when I saw her." She said with a smile, looking towards me. She probably saw the confusion creep up my face as she explained further. "Alice told me a lot about you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How are you Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, respectfully.

"Well Bella, I am fine. And please call me Esme and you look absolutely stunning. All of you." She said looking at all three of us in turn.

"Well, I guess the guests have started arriving and it's just half-and hour until my soon to be daughter in law walks down the aisle. So I guess we'll leave you girls to yourselves till then." Angelina Hale, Jasper's mother. She went over, kissed Alice's forehead and she and Esme took turns to hug me and Rosalie and then they went out the room.

Half an hour went as fast as lightening. The whole time the three of us sat and talked about random things and tried to keep the upcoming event out of discussion as it made Alice loose her nerves.

And then, there was a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I know you guys are probably tired of reading my notes at the start of every chapter but I have to thank you guys any way cause you guys are the one reason I keep on writing. So a big big thank you to all and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Six**

Rosalie went up and opened the door. It was Esme.

"Well, it's time. Rosalie and Bella, you are to go downstairs and walk down the aisle. Then Alice's dad will escort her by the alter." She said and Rosalie and I went downstairs. We both walked towards where jasper was standing very slowly, as bridesmaid should. I never knew that I could be this formal when it came to being formal.

People turned in their seats to look at us. I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. He, Edward and Emmett were both dressed in black tuxedos and I had to admit all of them looked handsome. My eyes drifted towards Emmett who winked at me and Rosalie. Apparently Rosalie must have been watching him. But I didn't dare look at Edward. I don't know why but I just couldn't. We reached the alter and just then, Alice came out, arms linked with her father, walking down the aisle. I looked towards Jasper and his mouth was literally hanging open and he was gawking at her. I smirked and nudged Rosalie and she snickered. Edward noticed it too because he put a finger under Jasper's chin and closed his mouth and chuckled. Then Alice reached the alter and the ceremony began.

It was beautiful. Absolute silence, only sunset in the background and a few birds cooing. The sound of the officiant seemed to echo. I looked at the two as they stood holding hands, exchanged vows and rings. All the while, a faint smile on my lips. Then my eyes flickered towards Edward involuntarily and found that he was looking at me. I quickly looked away. Then Alice and Jasper kissed each other and from this moment on, their married life began.

Funny how a little ceremony means so much to everyone. That exchange of vows mean a lot more on the wedding day than they meant on any other normal day. That confession of inevitable love and companionship of forever. That little kiss that finally pronounced you married. Quickly there were cheers erupting from the crowd as the officiant pronounced them husband and wife.

Reception was nice and fun. But on my part it was a mix. Alice and Jasper cut the cake and started the dance and many people joined them thereafter. It hadn't even crossed my mind that mike was attending until he came up and asked for a dance when I was standing with Emmett. He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and I, being the type I was, accepted Mike's request.

No matter what, this boy could dance all right. The whole time he was trying to make conversation but I used to cut it short. My eyes were just searching the room for Edward when a voice came from behind me.

"May I?" he asked Mike. I recognized this voice and instantly knew that it was Edward's. Mike shrugged and went off towards the bar to get a drink. I stood still where I was. He stepped in front of me and 

automatically one of my hands went to his shoulder and the other in his. It felt like heaven. It felt right. The way my hand fit in his, the way we collaborated while dancing. Everything.

"You look beautiful." He said softly. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks. You look great too." I murmured. He smiled. I finally dared to look up and was suddenly captivated by his eyes. We stared at each other and danced until I heard Jasper's voice behind me.

"Do you mind if I have a dance with Bella?" he asked kindly.

"No, not at all. See you later." He said very politely, unlike Mike and walked towards Alice, who was standing with Emmett.

Jasper took my hand in his but it didn't feel at all like Edward's had. It now felt as if something was taken away, left incomplete.

"So what's up?" he asked and I merely shrugged.

"Right. As if I'm going to believe that." He said with a snicker.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Edward of course." He said matter-of- factly and shifted his eyes towards Edward. My eyes turned on him and he was laughing along with his father. I looked back at Jasper and he was looking at me, waiting for an answer probably.

"Why do you ask?" I tried to act innocent.

"Bella, you know why. The way you guys were just dancing and the rest you know. Nearly everyone thinks you guys have something for each other. It is pretty obvious." He stated

"Okay okay. So maybe I do have something for him but I don't think he has something for me. And plus, jasper, I can't just get into any relationship easily after what happened to me before. I just can't. No matter how much I like him or love him or whatever, I can't."

"I know Bella. But you have to forget about it. If you won't let go then how would you know that perhaps this was meant for you indeed. So just let go. And besides I've known Edward since childhood. He's a great guy." He sighed.

"You know it's really obvious that you've spent a lot of time with Alice?" I said, mocking him, trying to lighten the mood. He shrugged and laughed.

As the song ended I made my way to the group where all of us were standing having drinks. Suddenly Edward came by my side and whispered something.

"Let me introduce you to my parents. Dad wants to see you." He said. I looked at the rest of the group and they were all talking amongst themselves. I nodded and followed Edward to where his mother and father were standing.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. And Bella, this is my mother, Esme and my father, Carlisle." He introduced.

"Hello, sir, how are you?" I asked as I shook his hand. His shook my hand lightly.

"I am absolutely terrific and you look lovely, dear." He said and as I blushed I could see Edward holding back a chuckle, from the corner of my eye.

"And of course I know Esme." I said diverting from the topic and blushing.

"Oh yes. Edward's told us all about you and of course Alice. But it's a pity we never got to see you before. You know we live so far away sometimes it's just hard to even get to our own kids." She explained with a smile. Both of his parents were just like him. In fact his whole family was just like him, even Rosalie and Jasper. Beauty was as if it was in their genes and gentle behavior was very easy to predict now.

"Yes, well, we've met now and I must say it's a pleasure to meet you." I said. At that point I heard Alice calling my name and I looked behind me that she was motioning me to join the group. I turned back to Edward and his parents. "If you'll excuse me." I said with a smile.

"Certainly, my dear." Carlisle said and I went away and joined them. I went and stood between Alice and Jasper.

"You know, Edward has never introduced any girl to mum and dad." She whispered to me with a smirk and apparently Jasper heard it because suddenly he choked on his drink a little and started smirking too. I gave Alice a look and returned to enjoying the night. Edward joined us soon but it was comfortable with him being around. Maybe I had finally gotten used to his presence in the group.

All of us bid good-bye to the guests as they started leaving soon after and the reception ended. It was fun and emotional all packed in one. Tomorrow afternoon, Alice and Jasper would leave for their honeymoon in France and I would have to return to my house and job. We all made our way into the house and I was one of the last to leave the hall.

Everyone got into the house and went into their rooms to get some sleep. But somehow I didn't feel sleepy at all. So, I decided to stay outside and walk in the lawn. It was a dark night yet beautiful. I looked up at the sky. It was dark and looked cloudy because there weren't many stars. The moon's soft light was emitting from the sky, a perfect contrast against the dark black sky. A wind was colder than predicted. I stayed out her, standing and staring at ahead of me, lost in my own thoughts because I did not hear any footsteps but Edward had come to stand beside me.

"Hey, not sleepy?" he asked. I shook my head, not looking at him.

"No." I replied.

"Today was good." he said and I nodded again with a sigh.

"It was good indeed." I stated shortly. And he turned towards me.

"You looked beautiful. You still do." He said in a low soft whisper. I realized I hadn't changed. A small soft laugh escaped my mouth.

"That's the second time you've said that tonight." I said and shivered at the cold breeze blew again.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." I said but he didn't ask or say anything further, he just took off his tuxedo jacket and held it in front of me.

"I'm fine Edward. It's okay." I said but had a small smile on my face. He just shook his head and stepped directly in front of me and wrapped the jacket around me. I stood still as his hands slowly slid down to my waist. His eyes bearing into mine.

"You're very stubborn." He said in a low, husky, yet soft voice. It was barely a whisper.

"Bu somehow you seem to win every time." I replied, my voice shaking a little as I looked back into his eyes. He started leaning in, slowly, his hands still on both sides of my waist. Our lips were only inches apart when my cell-phone rang in my room upstairs and I jumped away from him. His hands leaving my waist and I looked up at the window of my room and saw that it was open.

"Better get going." Edward said, ruffling his hair a little and this was the first time ever I had seen him turn red. I was blushing furiously and I didn't dare look into his eyes or his face. I simply nodded and quickly walked into the house, still wearing his jacket, and made my way to my room. Who could possibly call at this hour of the night?

I went over and checked my cell phone's caller I.D. it was a number I was not familiar with at all and when I received it, I found out that it was a wrong number caller. I shut the flap of the phone and groaned. I quickly went to change and then to sleep. But while changing and lying on the bed, I couldn't help but think that if that phone call would not have interrupted, what would have happened in the lawn?

The next day I woke up to the sound of Alice instead of my usual alarm. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, asking me to wake up and I did. I saw the time and it was quarter past noon. I shot out of the bed.

"Good morning Alice. I'm so sorry, just give me 10 minutes and I'll be with you downstairs." I said as I took out my clothes and other things.

"Thank God. I've been trying since past I don't know how many minutes. You were so deep asleep. Anyway, you have 10 minutes only. Lunch is almost ready and Jasper and I will be leaving after lunch. And please your highness, hurry up." She said, pushing me into the bathroom and closing the door.

It took me 10 minutes to shower and get dressed. Then, I put the remaining things inside my bag. There weren't many things as I had taken care to keep what wasn't of use yet, in my bag.

I made it downstairs for lunch in time. Every one greeted with 'good afternoon' and Edward merely smiled and I noticed that the only seat empty was between Edward and Jasper. I slowly walked to it and sat down.

Suddenly a thought hit me. Was anyone going to drop me home or was I to take a taxi? I turned to Jasper instantly.

"Hey Jasper, whose going to drop me home now that you'll go?" I asked, playfully but he knew it was a serious question too.

"Oh thank God. I didn't realize I didn't have to be your driver from now on." He teased and I slapped his arm playfully. "Ummm … I guess Edward might volunteer. Edward?" he turned to him.

"Yes?" I didn't dare look at him after last night I didn't know if it was embarrassment or shyness but I just couldn't. I kept looking at Jasper with pleading eyes that said 'anyone but him'.

"Could you drop Bella home on your way?" he asked him.

"Sure. No problem." He said and I could feel him holding back a smile. I gave Jasper a look.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Unless you wanted me to ask Mike." He whispered which made me give him another look and groan. He smirked and winked at me.

After lunch, Emmett, Edward and Jasper got all the bags downstairs for Alice and Jasper and after putting all the bags down, Edward was the first to speak while the other two just stood there.

"Damn it, Alice, how many bags and most of all how much stuff are you taking with you? It looks as if you're shifting your house instead of going for a honeymoon. Just don't make Jasper do a lot of labor work, please. He already has to do a lot to you." He said, playfully smirking. And Alice and Jasper both slapped his arm while Alice also turned red.

Jasper and Alice met the others. Their parents had left early today and as far as Alice had told me they had some work and they did meet them. I hugged Alice and she winked at me and then I as I hugged Jasper he whispered something to me.

"Good luck with everything here." He said in my ear. I nodded and we kissed each other's cheek. And then Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I escorted them to the car. Emmett and Rosalie were to drop them at the airport. Alice and Jasper had gone to start a new life now.

As soon as the drive-way emptied of Emmett's car I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

"So you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just one minute I have to check my stuff." I replied and with that I went back into my room and checked everything.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Seven**

After checking everything, I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking how the ride will go. It had been a hectic yet fun. I was tired still and couldn't shake off the sleepy feeling as it was starting to get to me again. I tried to compose myself and decided to go to sleep early for tomorrow.

I took my bags and shut the door behind me. Edward, seeing me on top of the stairs, came running upstairs.

"Here, let me get this." He said, taking the bag from my hands. I smiled at him and led the way and in the car. I got into the passenger seat and waited as he put his and my bags in the trunk. He climbed in and started the car and soon we were driving off. After a few minutes of silence, except for the music playing, Edward broke it.

"You alright? You look tired." He said. And I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah well, I'm fine." I replied. The rest of the way, we discussed the wedding and how things had gone. Discussed Alice and Jasper, shared a few laughs and without me knowing, we reached my house. The car came to a stop in the drive-way.

"You really don't have to come tomorrow to the office until you feel fine." He said, with a hint of concern in his eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Edward. A little sleep will offer medication. I'll meet you tomorrow." I said and with that I got out of the car and he did too. He got my bag out of the trunk and walked me to the main door. I fumbled with the keys until the lock opened and then I turned to him.

"Wanna have some coffee?" I invited him. He smirked.

"You like my company that much? I didn't know." He said mischievously and I blushed. "Kidding. I would love to have coffee with you but you should have some rest for now and I need some too. So I'll see you tomorrow. Take care." He continued as I nodded.

"Okay. Bye." I said and he went into his car and away, waving at me before he got out of sight. I went inside my house and sighed, dragging the bag with me.

I spent my time arranging my wardrobe and accessories, putting away all the clothes for laundry and other things. I showered as an attempt to get the tiredness off me but to no avail. By 7 I ordered dinner, ate it, washed the dishes and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up quite fresh and fit. I got up and got dressed, had breakfast and drove to the office. I was looking forward to going back to my routine but didn't know that it would feel the same, only that now I had to resist the urge to call Jasper and/or Alice.

I parked the car in the usual spot and while walking towards the main door, saw a silver Volvo and smiled to myself. I reached the reception and took the key to my office. Angela, being the sweet-heart that she was asked me how the wedding was and I told her my over-all analysis. It was fun.

I started working straight away and worked the whole time. I took my breaks at the appropriate times though. I was just about to walk out of the room when the telephone in my office rang. I received it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Good you're still there. I needed you in my office for a moment." Edward replied.

"Okay. I'll be right there." I said, kept the receiver on the phone and went to his office.

"What is it?" I asked. He was standing in front of the window, looking out at the setting sun, his back towards me. He turned around and looked at me.

"I have to go for a few weeks. Maybe a month." He explained his face calm and his hands dug in his pockets.

"Where?" I asked calmly.

"Glasgow. There's some work that needs attending to and my father wants me to go there." He explained further looking intently at my face. Perhaps he was looking for some kind of unusual reaction?

"Okay. " I said nodding slowly. "When are you leaving?" I asked further.

"Tomorrow. At noon." He said briefly and I nodded again.

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" I asked again, this time looking out the window. To my disbelief, he shook his head.

"No. Emmett's doing that. Plus, you have work here." He said still looking at my face. I nodded again.

"So what did you want from me?" I asked. And then I realized it sounded a little rude to be asking that as I perfectly knew he called me to tell that he was going.

"To see you before I went." He said, in that low soft voice of his that made my heart melt, and took a hesitant step towards me. This was the point I began to feel the compactness in the atmosphere and it all hit me. A month without seeing and talking to Edward. How would I cope with it?

"I'll see you after a month then." I said taking a step towards him and hugging him for the first time. It felt beautiful to be able to be so closely in contact with him. It felt perfect and complete, like I was made specially to fit his gentle yet firm arms. I closed my eyes while I hugged him and breathed in his scent. It made me dizzy, it was so fresh. Though it had only been a few seconds that we hugged but to me it felt like a few minutes. We released each other and stood there. I looked at him.

"Take care, Bella and … bye." He said I nodded and walked towards the door and left. The whole way out of the building I felt like I should spend this time with him. After all I wouldn't be able to see him for a month but I also hoped that it didn't leave a void in my routine. I hoped that it felt normal that he had gone and he was coming back, just like it felt with Jasper and Alice.

I got into my car and as I looked up after putting the key in ignition, I saw that Edward was looking at my car. I was grateful that he couldn't see me as I was parked in a position where he could only see the top. I smiled and drove out the parking lot and to my house.

On my way, I decided to take-away dinner and when I got home, I kept myself busy and listening to music to keep me busy. I slept early that night after totally exhausting myself.

The few days weren't as bad as I had thought they would be. I had a lot of work piled up and I was happy because it kept me busy and my mind didn't dare linger towards Edward.

Today was the same and while I was working, my telephone rang.

"Yeah?" I said as I knew that the extension was of the reception.

"Bella there's a call for you." Angela informed me and then transferred the call to my extension.

"Bella Swan." I said.

"Edward Cullen." Came a way too familiar voice with a hint of mischief. A voice I had been craving to hear for nearly a week. Suddenly I sat straight in my chair.

"Edward! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Bella. How are you?"

"Same as you left me. When are you coming back?" I asked.

"Well, that's why I called you. It might take me more than a month Bella and I was thinking if may be you could join me here. Take a break from office." He said and my heart started thumping against my chest. He was offering me to go and live with him for about a month. Wow.

"But Edward what about the work here?" I protested, though I felt like saying yes right away.

"I already spoke to Rosalie about it. She said that she'll hire a substitute for the time being. Please Bella please don't reject." He said his voice now child-like. I laughed softly.

"Okay Edward, don't be a baby." I replied. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks. Umm … Bella?" he seemed to hesitate

"Yes?"

"Forget it. Just try to be here soon. Bye and take care." He said and before I could say bye he had disconnected the call.

I quickly dialed the extension to the reception.

"Angela, can you please book me a ticket to Glasgow for tomorrow afternoon?" I asked her.

"Okay. I'll call you back after 10 minutes." She said.

"Okay." I replied and disconnected the call. I quickly gathered all my work and closed everything and reached the reception downstairs in record time. There, Angela was still booking my tickets.

"Your flight is at 3.30 P.M tomorrow to London and here're the tickets." She said as she took the tickets from the fax-machine and gave the envelope to me. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going so hastily? Is everything okay?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Everything's fine. Let's just say someone invited me over." I said with a wink and Angela broke into a small smirk.

"Well in that case, I'd say, good luck." She said, I hugged her and went back home.

I quickly showered, had dinner and got to packing. By the time I finished packing I was tired but when I lied down, I couldn't sleep. I lied there thinking what it would be like when I suddenly realized that Edward didn't know my flight number or timing. And at that very moment my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I wasn't sure who this number belonged to.

"How forgetful can a person be?" Edward asked.

"Well, hi to you too and I'm doing good hope you are too. And no you didn't disturb me and I wasn't asleep yet." I teased him. "You were saying?"

"That you can be so forgetful sometimes." He said, his voice amused.

I sighed, "I know it's just been a lot of work today. And I had to pack in just a few hours. How much do you think I can remember?" I said, defending myself but also knowing that what he was saying was true.

"Okay. So would you be responsible and tell me now?" he said.

"Okay. Hold on." I said and walked over to my bag, took out my tickets and told him the flight number and the departure and arrival time.

"Happy now?" I asked softly.

"Yeah." He replied

"By the way how did you get my number?"

I called office earlier and got to know that you had left. Angela told me that you had booked a ticket for Glasgow for tomorrow and so I got your number from her." He explained.

"Oh okay. Well, Edward I'll see you tomorrow then. I have to sleep now." I said stifling a yawn.

"Okay. Take care and please don't fall over at the airport or miss your flight or hurt yourself on the plane." He mocked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, bye."

"Bella?" he said in a low voice.

"Hmm?"

"Sleep well. Goodnight." He said and then the call disconnected. I smiled to myself like I had before, kept my cell-phone on the bed-side table and fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning I woke up at noon. I showered again and then Angela called me to tell me that she will be driving me to the airport. I got lunch and did my last minute packing.

Angela came and I answered the door. She helped me put my bags in the car and drove me to the airport. All the while, we were discussing random things. Angela didn't say anything about Edward calling her and she didn't even ask when I was going to come back. And by now I got to know that she wasn't the gossip-type nosy girl.

I got out of the car, hugged Angela and bid her good-bye and made my way towards main entrance.

It was a long flight and I slept during half of it. But during the time that I was awake, I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward and why he invited me of all people. May be what Alice and Jasper had mentioned to me was true. May be not.

Finally, the plane landed and all the time while I was getting my luggage and walking out, my mind was on Edward. And then I saw him. Standing there, smiling, his beautiful face glowed with happiness. Why happiness of all things I didn't know.

I walked up to him, the luggage trolley in front of me and I hadn't realized but I was smiling too. I hugged him and he took the bags off of the trolley and led the way to the car. I was looking at him, the way he carried my bags with ease, the way he walked with such grace. It was adorable and I wondered that how come he never had a serious relationship with anyone.

We reached the car and I noticed that it was his shiny, silver Volvo. He must've sent it here via shipment. He put my bags in the trunk and opened the door for me. I got in and the door closed with a soft thud. He got into the driver's seat and started the car and we were driving to where he lived. Though I had no idea where. I had been to Glasgow and quite co-incidentally, this year only so I was grateful my visa hadn't expired yet. I still had 3 months to go.

"So how was your flight?" he asked.

"It was fine. I slept for the half of it." I answered.

"I'm glad you didn't break anything." He teased and I playfully gave him a look. He turned on the music and the rest of our way was mostly passed in silence.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thank you all and by now you know why I always thank you guys :P So without further ado, here's the next chapter. And don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eight**

We reached a small house situated in a place where there was almost no residence. It felt as if it was a country-side area but it doesn't really look like it. The weather was chilly as it was September already and the dark sky wasn't starry. The car stopped and Edward and I got out of it. He went to get my bags and I stood there, admiring the house.

It was pure white in color, and looked warm and cozy. It did look expensive yes but the best feature was that it was small. I loved living in small and cozy places. But not cramped up places. Edward walked ahead of me and I followed him. He put my bags down and took out the key to unlock the door. He told me to open it while he brought my bags inside.

If I had said that it was beautiful from the outside then I had under-estimated. It was absolutely gorgeous from the inside. The walls inside were white, too, with abstract paintings covering the walls. As we entered the door, on the right hand side was a small kitchen that was completely attached to the living room. The living room had the furniture it should and I wasn't shocked to see that a place where Edward lived was clean. As I walked in, I saw the flight of stairs leading upstairs. Edward put my bags down and went into the kitchen to get drinks. He returned and gave one glass to me.

"Do you own this place?" I asked, still looking around the house. I felt him nod beside me. "It's wonderful. I'm actually not that surprised that you keep this place tidy." I said as a joke but he merely shrugged. I looked at him to see why he wasn't speaking anything and saw that he was looking at me. He finished his drink, picked up my bags and led me upstairs.

"Come on I'll show you your room." He said as he climbed up the stairs. I followed him. The storey upstairs had a corridor kind of look. As soon as the stairs finished, there was a door on my right.

"This is the bathroom." He said as we walked into the corridor type place. All the rooms here had white doors. He stopped in front of the second room on the right.

"This is your room, Bella. And the one in front of it is mine." He said as he dropped my bags.

"You know what; I'll take my bags from here. I've already made you look as if you're in charge of carrying them for me." I said. But he opened the door, picked up the bags smiled at me and led me inside.

"I can be your servant whenever you want." He said and I looked down at my feet. He turned to me. "Bella, there was something I wanted you to know." I nodded in response to encourage him to go on. "In week days I get home at maximum 5.30 or 6.00 and on Mondays or Fridays it might get late as they are the starting and ending days of the working week. So please make yourself comfortable here. If you need anything feel free to ask me or search for it. Take this place as your own. I'd be happy. And yeah also as tomorrow is Saturday, I and some of my friends have decided to go out at around 8.00. But 

there's something you would definitely hate me for." Pause, "Mike's gonna be with us too." he finished looking at me for some sort of outburst of anger and grimaced.

"Well, he's your cousin and it's okay. Thanks Edward for inviting me here by the way. I guess I did need a break from the office." I said.

"Pleasure is all mine. Now, what do you want for dinner?" he said as he put his hands on my shoulders and led me out of the room and downstairs. It literally burned where he touched but felt good at the same time.

"Anything. But are you a good cook?" I teased and he squeezed my shoulders, laughing.

"Don't worry I'm not that bad." He said and released me when we got to the kitchen. I sat on the stools on the outside of the kitchen, in front of a counter and he quickly got to making dinner. During the time, we spoke to each other and got to know each other better. He told me how his parents had loved me that night on the wedding and I told him about my parents. I didn't go into much detail and sensing my hesitation, he left it at the point where I mentioned that they were divorced. He understood that it was something bad.

"So when's your birthday?" he asked casually.

"September 13th. Why do you ask?"

"Just like that. 13th is like a week away." He stated and I nodded. I asked him his and he told me that it was 20th June. Passed. He got the dinner ready and put it on the table behind me. I hadn't noticed what he had cooked until I had to eat. Pasta.

I took a bite and was actually surprised that it was the best pasta I had had in a very long time. The only pasta I liked was made by my mom.

"This is really good, Edward." I said, taking a sip of my Coke.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." He said and then we ate in silence. I felt that it was easy to be around with Edward in a very comfortable silence. Just like it was with Alice and Angela and Jasper.

I hadn't noticed what he was cooking until he was finished and placed the two plates and glasses of Coke on the dinner table behind me. Pasta. And quite surprisingly, it was the best I had eaten in a long time. The only Pasta I liked best was my mom's.

"This is really great, Edward. I'm surprised you cook so well." I said, while sipping the drink.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." He answered and then we ate in silence. After dinner, I insisted on doing the dishes and though Edward was reluctant to let me work, I won and washed while he was watching TV. I joined him after finishing and after about half an hour, he stood up and stretched.

"I'm off to sleep. What about you?" he asked as he straightened and I shook my head.

"Nah. I'm gonna watch a little TV" I replied.

"Alright. Goodnight." He said and ascended the stairs and I heard his door close with a click. I lied down on the couch and while watching the movie that was playing, I fell asleep. Later on I woke up as a pair of two strong yet gentle arms picked me up off the couch and started carrying me up the stairs. I knew it was Edward so I didn't dare move or say anything or even take a peek. I was amazed at how easily he carried me and how easily he opened the door to my room. He put me on the bed and wrapped the comforter around me, tucking me in as if I was a baby. Then he did something completely unexpected. He leaned in and left a gentle and soft kiss on my forehead, and the way he did it it was quite evident that he didn't want me to wake up.

I knew I was bound to blush, so I pretended to be asleep, moan and roll over, snuggling closer into the comforter and went back to sleep.

The light sun rays woke me up in the morning but they weren't early enough. I looked at the clock and it said that it was a quarter to one. I quickly got up, took my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I was glad that I didn't bump into Edward. I quickly showered and dressed into Jeans and a black halter top. I made my way to my room and towel dried my hair and left them cascaded down my back so that they could completely dry up.

I felt thirsty and so I got downstairs to get some juice and not seeing Edward there, I thought he must be in his room. I poured myself a glass of juice but as I turned to go out of the kitchen to the stairs, I bumped into Edward, spilling the juice on his shirt.

"I am so sorry Edward." I said, putting the glass at the counter beside me.

"It's okay, Bella. It's fine." HE tried to calm me.

"No it's not." I said, grabbing paper towels off the counter and gently wiping at his shirt. The whole time he stood still and didn't say anything thereafter. I looked up at his face and he was staring at me. I was about to throw another round of apologies at him when I looked into his eyes and lost all the words. I didn't know how long we stood like this but I was glad that reality hit me again and I looked away.

"Umm … you better change your shirt. I'll wash it for you." He nodded and went upstairs.

He did change his shirt but didn't allow me to wash it. I argued with him for about two minutes and then gave in and it was confirmed that he was stubborn indeed.

"And you call me stubborn." I said over my shoulder while making my way to the living room. We watched TV, had lunch and when it was getting darker, we got up to get ready.

"Where are we going by the way?" I asked.

"Night club." He answered and I stepped into my room. It had been a long time since I had been to a club. The last time I remembered was going with Alice and Jasper about four months back.

I decided to dress up in a small black dress that reached just above my knees, with a white sash around the waist. I wore stilettos that had really small heels, put on a simple gloss and left my hair cascaded down my back. I checked my reflection one last time in the mirror and exited the room. I descended the stairs and Edward was sitting on the couch in a simple jeans, full-sleeved shirt which he had rolled up and had his jacket in his hands. He looked up towards me as I made it to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

"Shall we?" he asked, getting up from the couch. I finished drinking water and nodded. He stood there for a second, probably trying to manipulate something by his expression, but decided not to say it. He led the way to the entrance door and opened it for me. Suddenly the cold wind hit me but it wasn't as cold to make me shiver. We walked to the car and got in and drove-off.

When we reached the club, everyone was already there. Edward introduced me to everyone. His best-friend Nick, Tanya and Chris. And of course I knew Mike. He was actually standing aloof from all of us and not really participating. Everyone was very sweet to me and within minutes I felt like a part of the group.

I noticed Nick and Chris were giving Edward looks as if they knew something the others didn't know and in return Edward would give them a warning look.

All in all I felt really welcome in the group and enjoyed myself. After some time, Mike came up to us and turned to me.

"Bella, you don't give a damn about me. Can I at least have a dance?" he said. I would have made some excuse and refused if he wouldn't have said the first part of what he said. I nodded out of shame and dignity and followed him to the dance floor.

Mike led me far off into the corner of the room and I noticed that I couldn't see Edward. Whether he could or not I didn't know. I started getting uncomfortable of the fact that Edward was out of my sight. In fact everyone was out of my sight. After dancing for a few seconds only, Mike started closing in on me and I had to keep stepping back. I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. I was pinned against the wall and Mike's mouth was on my neck and his hands moving freely on my body. I tried to protest but I was totally pinned against the wall and couldn't do anything. The music was so loud that my shouts wouldn't matter and I was sure they would never reach Edward. I was struggling hard under his hold when suddenly I was free of him. I quickly got away from the wall and people scattered off of the dance floor.

And next I saw Mike lying on the floor, holding his nose, and Edward standing over him, shouting.

"Learn to keep your hands to yourself, Mike! It will save you a lot of pain!" he shouted as Mike scrambled to his feet and that was when I noticed that he was drunk. As soon as he stood up, he made his way towards me and Edward caught him again, grabbing his collar as Nick and Chris tried to free Mike and get both of them away from each other. I decided to intervene.

I quickly went up to Edward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him Edward! He's drunk. I'm fine." I said and as soon as he began to protest I cut him off. "Edward I am telling you that I am fine. He's drunk and he's your cousin. Release him now!" I literally ordered him.

He let go off Mike, pushing him backwards and stormed out of the club. I looked at Chris, Nick and Tanya and they suggested me to go after him, while they dropped Mike to where he was living.

I walked outside and suddenly the cold air hit me but I was immune to it after seeing Edward walking towards the parking lot. I reached him.

"Edward. Why did you do that? He is your cousin and you just literally broke his nose. He was drunk and not in his senses. He didn't know what he was doing. Are you listening to me? Edward..." I was silenced as Edward pushed me up against the nearby wall and put his hands on either side of the face on the wall.

"Now _you _listen to _me_." He literally shouted. "I don't care if he was drunk or sober. I don't care if he's my cousin or a mere stranger. All I know is that he touched you without your permission and you didn't like it. You can feel sorry for him all you want, I don't. And I'll keep you protected as long as you are with me." He finished.

We were glaring at each other. For a second I was frightened at his sudden outburst but then I got a little angry. Our faces were inches apart and he still had his hands on the wall beside me. I quickly shoved him back and started walking off towards the car.

"Fuck." I heard him say as he kicked the wall. I didn't care. I didn't turn around. All I was angry for was that he shouted for no reason. I wasn't shouting at him. And also what he did in the club, according to me was wrong.

As soon as I reached the car, I sat in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. I was feeling cold but I didn't care. I don't know why but angry tears started forming in my eyes and I blinked them back. He got into the driver's seat and drove off. Through-out the ride, I was looking anywhere but him and out of the corner of my eye I could see him glancing at me every other minute. The whole ride went like this.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: A little short chapter this time but I had to end it here. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Nine**

When we reached to his house, as soon as he parked the car, I got out of it and walked towards the door. I waited as he unlocked the door and quickly went upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my pyjamas and tank-top and quickly went into the bathroom to change. I went back to my room and lied down, snuggling into the comforter.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. To tell myself that it isn't as bad as I was making it out to be. I heard a soft knock on my door and then the door opened with a click and I opened my eyes. It was Edward of course. He walked up to the side I was lying on, sat on the edge and sighed. I sat up and rested my head against the head-board.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for coming at you like that. I shouldn't have taken out my anger at you. But you don't know how it felt to see someone taking advantage of your dignity like that. I did what I had to. To protect you." He said, an apologetic tone in his voice as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"It's okay Edward. I over-reacted and I'm sorry too. But why?" I asked.

"Why what?" his expression showed that he knew what I was talking about but was trying to ditch it.

"Why do you want to protect me?" I asked and just after I completed my sentence, his cell-phone rang. Stupid cell-phones always ring at the wrong time. He received the call and put it on hold.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I have to take this one. I'll see you in morning. You should sleep for now you look tired. Goodnight." He said softly and squeezed my hand before getting up from where he sat. He turned off the lamp and made his way out.

"Goodnight." I said and while smiling at me, he stepped out and closed the door with a click. I lied back down and fell asleep right after.

The next few days passed in a normal routine. From that entire 'mike incident' I had learnt that no one gets on the bad side of Edward Cullen. We also spent time shopping and this way got to know each other better. Whenever Edward went to work, I would cook behind his back and keep everything ready. He would like it when he came back, but also used to protest against me cooking. Today, we were sitting at breakfast which of course I had made after many arguments.

"Bella, don't cook tonight. We'll be going out for dinner." Edward said while we had breakfast.

"Okay. But where?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"Well, you'll see. I'm getting late for now. See you in the evening." He said and left as I watched him drive away. I got back to eating, finished the breakfast and washed the dishes. I quickly went upstairs and decided on the dress I was to wear. Though it was really early, and since I had nothing to do. I sat 

down at the couch downstairs and watched TV and after a few hours, read a novel that I had brought with me. While reading the novel, I fell asleep on the couch.

I was awoken by the edge of the couch pressing downward under some weight. I flicked my eyes open and saw that it was Edward sitting there.

"Oh it's you." I said as I sat up. "What time is it?" I asked and he checked his watch.

"Almost eight." He said.

"Oh no. When are we supposed to leave?" I asked getting up and stretching.

"Well, at nine maybe so you have an hour to get ready." He said, a hint of mischief in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll go get ready now." I said and made my way to my room. I took all my essential stuff and left my dress in the room so that it wouldn't get wet in the bathroom. I quickly showered and wrapped the towel securely around me before getting out of the bathroom. I walked out and closed the door. I just got outside and was about to take my first step to go back to my room, I saw Edward standing right outside. I involuntarily stood still as if I didn't know how to walk. He slowly walked up to me and all the while our eyes were locked at each other. He raised one hand and brought it to my cheek, touching it softly and leaving a trail. The sensation was enough to send me over the clouds. But I quickly snapped back to reality as the clock downstairs chimed, showing that it was Nine already. I blushed as he stepped back.

I made my way to my room and as soon as I shut the door I went over and sat at the edge of my bed. What was happening? Was what Alice and Jasper mentioned to me really true? Sure, _I_ loved _him_ but did _he _love _me? _I had my own hunches but I couldn't be sure until he admitted it or did something that would confirm my thoughts.

I shook my head and got up to get dressed. After getting ready, I checked my reflection in the mirror, as always. I was wearing a knee-length, a-line, black, strapless, and waist-high fitted dress. I had my hair cascaded down my back with a side parting and I was wearing a pair of black high-heeled shoes. I wasn't wearing any jewellery except a silver bracelet in my left hand. I had put on a very light cherry gloss and nothing besides that.

I took a deep breath and made my way outside the room. Edward was leaning against the railing on the stairs, his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. He looked at me as the click of my heels announced that I was out of the room.

"Shall we?" he asked smiling at me and I nodded. I took the house keys from him and he went to start the car while I locked the entrance door. I went, sat into the passenger seat and handed him the keys. All the way I kept asking him where he was taking me but all he said was that we were having dinner and I eventually gave in. does it matter where we went as long as Edward was with me? No. so why should it now?

We stopped in front of a restaurant and by the looks of it, it looked very expensive. He went over to the reception counter and told his name. He had made a reservation already? The lady told him 'that the hall is ready'. Hall? Did this mean that we were having dinner all alone in a separate hall? Let's see what happens.

Edward took my hand into his casually and led me into the restaurant. He led me to the left side of it, where I could see the door that probably led to a hall but it had tinted glasses.

"Bella, I want you to close your eyes." He said and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Just close them. Please." He urged. I sighed and did as I was told. "And no peeking." He warned.

"Yes sir." I said as he led me somewhere I didn't know as I couldn't see. But I did hear a door open in front of me and after stepping in, close behind me.

"Open them." He said and I opened my eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" there was a roar of a few people. As I looked around the room, I noticed that it was elegantly decorated and every inch of floor was covered with balloons. A wide smile spread across my face as Tanya, Nick and Chris made their way towards me. They each took turns to hug me, wishing me, and then went away to bring the cake. I turned to Edward. I stood on my tip toes, put one of my hands on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'd almost forgotten." I said, looking down at the floor. He chuckled to my surprise.

"That's the reason I did it. Well, partly the reason." He added. And just then, the other three walked in with the cake. I cut it and made everyone eat a little piece of it, going to Edward the last. And we all sat down for dinner. It didn't take it long for the dinner to arrive and soon we had all finished. We were having another round of drinks when Edward stood up and asked me for a dance. I agreed and put my hand in his outstretched one, following him o the clear corner.

I noticed that the music was really melodic and not so slow and not too fast. We danced, staring into each other's eyes as I heard someone call from behind me.

"Hey Edward! I think we should leave. Our time is about to be over and the other people must be arriving soon for the next booking." I heard Nick say and he smiled at me and led me back to the group. I didn't know if it was just me or if there was something really strange in Tanya's eyes.

We all bid goodbye to each other and Edward and I made our way slowly out of the restaurant and we took a stroll while walking towards the car. The alley was a little darker and quieter than the rest of the streets and shivered as the cold wind hit me, making me rub my forearms.

"Here," said Edward as he put his jacket around me.

"Thanks." I said and I was still shivering slightly as my legs were bare. And apparently he noticed it.

"Now, we can't do anything about your legs. Next time I'll take care to bring an extra pair of pants." He teased and I playfully hit him on the arm.

"It was really sweet of Nick, Tanya and Chris to come over. I really enjoyed myself. And I'll always remember this day." I said _for reason that I got to spend it with you._ I thought. He shrugged.

"It's okay really. I wanted to do something for you so I did. Plus, I don't know where you are always lost. I mean how can someone forget their own birthday?" he said. We reached the car and drove off toward his house. All the way, he told me how he met all the three of his best friends and what it was like to have them as friends and said that he knew that I felt the same way about Alice and Jasper.

We reached home and he parked the car. We got out of the car and Edward was deep in thought while opening the door. What was he thinking? Just now he had been okay. He held open the door for me and I stepped inside. I took of my shoes and held them in my hand before making my way towards the stairs.

"Bella?" I heard him call my name when I was just two steps away from the first stair step.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: I am sorry it took a little time to update. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and that I was able to justify the situation. And please, Review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

I put my shoes near the stairs and turned around and found that he had been standing a few paces behind me.

"Hmm?" I made a noise of inquiry. He took two slow steps towards me and my heart started beating. His eyes locked on mine and I found that there was softness, gentleness and affection in his eyes. Affection? At that word my heart started beating fast. He stretched his hand and took mine in it and then situated the other hand on my waist. His touch was soft and gentle as if I was something breakable. He pulled my waist, bringing me closer to him.

He let go my hand and raised it to my face, running it through my hair lightly and pushing them away slightly.

"You look beautiful tonight. Always do." He said as he stared into my eyes. I felt weak in the knees already and my heart started beating even faster. I did feel as if I'd say anything or even move a little, I would break indeed. Edward agonizingly slowly leaned in and the distance between us was no more. His lips met mine in a gentle and soft kiss. Surprise took over me. But in spite of that, it took me no time to respond back. The kiss wasn't hungry or desperate or urgent. It was loving yet passionate, tender yet firm, careful and careless at the same time. It was pure and felt right.

I forgot where I was, who I was. All I was aware of was that I was in the arms of the man I loved and he was showing his affection purely for the very first time. He broke the kiss and drew back to look at me. Love evident in his eyes, now more than ever.

"Bella," he started in a low and soft voice, it was barely above whisper, "ever since I first saw you, I've known something. Spending a day away from you seems like a year or a lifetime. This has never happened like this to me before. I love you, Bella. And I realize that you're the one I could possibly think of." He finished, looking deep into my eyes. _He loves me_. I thought and my heart burst with happiness.

"I love you too." I replied back in a whisper. It was all I could say. He smiled with happiness and so did I and once again he pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was the same as the last one. Only less hesitant. He deepened the kiss and I put my arms around his neck as we stumbled backwards, at least me, until I was against the wall by the stairs. I was afraid that I would faint. Now the emotions were intense. His hand left my back and travelled along the side of my body. His touch was just like a feather, careful. When he reached my thigh, he raised it up and wrapped it around him. His lips left mine and left a trail of kisses along my neck and on my bare shoulders. That's when I came back to my senses and felt where the situation was going.

"Edward," I called his name breathlessly, "Edward, we should stop." I said and he suddenly froze. He looked up apologetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything you didn't want to." He said as he released me.

"It's okay. It's just that I want to take things slow. I don't want it to mess up at all." Which was true as a year and a half ago memory hit me again.

"I understand. Neither do I." he said and I stepped forward to hug him.

"This is the most wonderful birthday." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled softly and released me.

"Let's get you to bed. It's late." He said as he saw the time and it was already past twelve. I nodded, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. "Now, you'll have to change on your own. Unless you want me to do it." He mocked as he sat me on the bed

I hit him playfully on the arm and stood up.

"No need for that. I can do it myself." I said as I sent him out the door. He turned and kissed me on the forehead before going away.

"Goodnight." I called after him and got the same reply before I closed the door and changed into my pyjamas. That night when I lied down, I couldn't sleep. My mind kept wandering off to what had happened tonight and how this will change everything. I don't know how long I kept lying there, when the door opened slightly, the light from the narrow corridor pouring in. I knew it would be Edward. He was just about to close the door when I shifted.

"Edward?" I called his name and he suddenly looked up at me and stood in the doorway.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"You would've woken me if I would've slept. I couldn't sleep. I can't sleep." I said as he kept standing in the doorway. "Come on in." I said, sitting up and turning on the lamp on the side table. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Is everything okay? Why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked out of concern.

"I just couldn't sleep." He said, shrugging as he made his way towards the bed and sat on it beside me, looking deep into my eyes, stroking my cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am. To finally have confessed to you and to find that you feel the same." He said in a low voice. I stared back into his eyes and could easily see the affection they held for me. I closed my eyes and snuggled my face into his palm.

"You know you're far too good for me. Just to be around you is a blessing." I said as put my cheek against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. We stayed there like this in silence until he chuckled once. "What is it?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"It's just that until yesterday we were completely different. And now I'm holding you in my arms. It's funny how life changes and takes new meaning." He said seriously now.

"I know. It's surprising actually. That's the way I look at it. Every twist of life brings something new. Sometimes heart-break sometimes love. This time it brought me love in your form." I said and his eyes narrowed and I suddenly realize what I had said.

"This time? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing." I said and lifted my face up to kiss him and distract him from what I had just said. The kiss deepened immediately and I lost myself. He drew back slowly and I looked at him, slightly breathless we both were. Our faces inches apart as he ran his fingers tangled in my hair.

"Sleep. You need rest." He said. And I nodded slightly as I felt sleep taking over me. He got up and off the bed and tucked me in, just like he had the other day when I was pretending to sleep. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." He said and went out the door and I fell into a deep slumber.

The next few days went by fairly quickly. Every day we went out to shop and have dinner at some restaurant. The closeness of the two of us grew and grew during these days. Tonight had been the same routine too.

I was lying in my bed thinking about these days that had passed and while thinking, I rolled over and fell asleep. I had pleasant dreams but soon these dreams hit my past and brought it back. I saw my mother and father shouting at each other. They didn't know I was there and they kept fighting. I was could see the tears streaking down her face, his face red and could hear the roll of thunder above their voices. Then the scene shifted and someone was in bed with me, loving me. The scene shifted again and suddenly I was beating that someone and yelling at him to get out of my life. Then the scene shifted again and I was on the phone, someone telling me that all three of my parents had gone away. Gone forever.

That was when I suddenly woke up and realized that I was crying. Suddenly, the door of my room opened and Edward came in, worried.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked before he turned on the lamp. I dried my eyes so as not to make evident that I was crying and when he turned on the lam, he sat in front of me. "Were you having a nightmare, sweet-heart? You were shouting." He said and then saw my eyes all red. "What is it Bella? Why are you crying?" he asked me in a soft voice and put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I lied. It wasn't just the night-mare everything except the last part had been reality. Tears started forming in my eyes again as I thought about it again and Edward pulled me into a hug, whispering words of comfort and rubbing my back as he consoled me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I told him half of what I saw. About how my parents had actually divorced, about how they used to fight when I was 12 until they divorced and how Charlie still suffered and regretted those days, about the part of nightmare where someone called me and said that Phil, Charlie and Renee were no more.

He held me like this, listening to me. My voice cracking and him soothing me. We sat like this in silence and it was then that I noticed that it was raining outside.

"It's raining." I said for the sake of saying something. I felt him nod. I drew out of his embrace and looked at him. "Thanks Edward. For being there." I said as I touched the place where I had wet his shirt from crying. "And sorry, I wet your shirt." I said with a chuckle.

"Bella, you know I'll be there no matter what. And don't worry about my shirt. Go to sleep. You look tired." He said and sure enough I _felt_ tired. He was got up and I held his arm before he could move.

"Edward, stay with me tonight." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"As long as you want." He said, turned off the lamp and I scooted over to give him space to lie down. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, his arms wrapped around my back, pressing me to his side. I still couldn't sleep. I lay there just letting my mind wander on my past. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing. So what are our plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could stay home you know. Just relax for a day." He said and I nodded.

"Sure. But I am going to cook." I stated.

"Okay. Whatever you want. Sleep for now Bella. Rest." He said.

"Love you." I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too." He said and I fell into unconsciousness soon, in Edward's arms.

The next morning I woke up. I looked towards the window which was covered with a curtain and saw that the sun was just rising. Before getting up, I also noticed that I had been lying as I had slept. And most of all I was lying on Edward's chest. I looked up at his face and he was still sleeping. Peacefully, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked angelic. Too perfect to describe in words.

Just then he shifted a little and opened his eyes. "Good morning." He greeted with a small smile, closing his eyes again.

"Good morning to you too. When are you planning to wake up Mister Cullen?" I mocked.

"Well, if you want me to I can wake up now, Miss. I'm always at your service. But I was having a really sweet and pleasant dream. I might think it over." He replied in the same tone.

"Okay, go to back into your dreams then. I'll see you when you're done dreaming." I said and was about to get up when he rolled over and pinned me to the bed. "What?" I asked as he kept staring at my face and I was surprised that he was suddenly so wide awake.

"Nothing. You look even more beautiful in the morning you know." He said and leaned in to kiss me, which led into a series of kisses. I pulled away slightly.

"I thought you were going back to sleep." I said.

"Well, is sleeping better than this? I'll answer that. No." he said as he kissed me again. Just then Edward's cell-phone rang again and the both of us groaned in disapproval. Oh why? Why did these cell-phones have to ring at the wrong time?

Edward reluctantly got off of me and grabbed his cell-phone and I was about to get off the bed at the other end when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. I rested my head against his shoulder and draped my arm across his stomach.

"How are you?" he asked right away without asking who it was. I assumed he already knew who it was. He kept talking and when he asked how Jasper was I got to know that it was Alice. After talking and laughing for a few minutes, he handed the phone to me.

"Hey, Alice." I said.

"Hey, how are you and first of all where's your cell-phone?" she asked.

"Well, since I'm here in Scotland, my cell-phone is back home and also before you yell at me I'll tell you the reason myself that it isn't roaming. So there was no point bringing it." I replied.

"Ahan." She said slowly. "So? You in Scotland with Edward huh?" she stated mre than asked and I could feel that she was grinning.

"Yeah. How's Jasper?" I asked, trying to change the topic. "Is he there?" I asked.

"Jasper's fine. And no he's gone somewhere." She said. "So tell me." She urged.

"Why don't you and I get back to U.S. and then I talk to you? Here talk to Edward. I have breakfast to make. Take care. Love you." I said and handed the phone to Edward, kissing him on the cheek and getting out of bed.

He kept talking as I went around the room and took out some clothes, and stepped out the room. I went to the bathroom, showered, changed and dried my hair before coming out. I pulled them up in a messy bun, secured it in place with a catcher and went down to the kitchen. I decided to cook Spanish omelets today. And that I did. I was finished cooking but Edward still wasn't downstairs. I decided to go up to call him.

When I entered my room, he wasn't there and then I went over to check his room and sure enough he was there, only lying on the bed, sleeping. Again.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Guys I'm in need of reviews here. Enjoy this next chap and pls pls pls Review and review**

**Chapter Eleven**

I crossed the room and slowly walked towards the side of the bed where he was lying. Mischief took over me and I searched the room. I looked at the bed-side table and saw a glass half full of water was kept there. I picked it up and slowly poured the glass over Edward's face. He woke up with a startle and then his eyes focused at me. I tried to make an innocent face and hid the glass behind my back but the laughter burst out eventually.

He kept looking at me, his face breaking into a smile too. I sat down at the edge of the bed, hands around the glass.

"Sorry, just couldn't contain myself." I said, snorting. He sat up straight and put his hand on my waist, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Cute. So why was I punished? And might I add, so brutally?" he asked, teasing. I shrugged.

"Nothing particular. You weren't punished. Your leg was pulled a little that's all." I said, grinning. "By the way, go and change, breakfast is ready." I said and started to get up, but he suddenly grasped my hand, his eye-brow raised and a smirk on his face.

"You just said breakfast was ready. So where are you going?" He teased again.

"Well, there's food for breakfast. Not me." I replied, not trying the slightest to get myself freed of his grasp.

"Too bad. I was counting on that." He said and let me go.

"Hurry up, lazy!" I called over my shoulder as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and getting two glasses of juices and setting them on the table beside the plates. I sat down and waited for Edward before I ate.

He came down the stairs and gave me a light peck on the lips before sitting and eating.

"Nick just called. He said he'll come over today. Are you fine with it?" He asked. Though, I couldn't think of even one reason why he should.

"Of course. By the way Edward, when's your work going to finish?" I asked.

"A week or so. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering when we were going to go back. I mean not that I don't like it here with you. It's just that we've forgotten about our responsibilities lately. On second thought, only I have. You're still here at work." I said a little hesitantly.

"Okay. Well Nick was saying that he'll fly with us. He's taken admission in some university there. So I was thinking maybe we could go back after I'm done with my work together." He suggested. "But still if you want to go early, I would understand." He added.

"No I think I'll be careless for a few more days and forget my responsibilities." I said pointedly, looking towards him and he smirked. We finished eating and we both carried our plates towards the sink. In the process, I being the clumsy one, dropped the glass in my hand. I groaned.

"I got it." Edward said as he kept his plate and glass in the sink and started picking up the pieces of broken glass. I put the dishes I had in hand in the sink and turned around to find that a Edward had cut his palm with a piece of glass he didn't see lying where he kept his hand for support.

"Edward! You're hurt and bleeding." I said rushing towards him and pulling him towards the sink and turning on the tap so that his hand could be washed.

"I think I know that." He said, smiling? He was bleeding and smiling? I just couldn't believe how calm and composed this guy was. If it would have been me, I would have literally fainted at the sight of blood and the pain from the cut. After I was sure that the bleeding had at least stopped for a while I led him to the couch and made him sit there.

"First aid." I stated as if I was asking for the direction and was in fact but he merely nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. But where?" I asked impatiently.

"Jeez, Bella. Calm down. Okay okay. It's in my room, in the second drawer of my left bed-side table." He said and I ran upstairs to get it. Sure enough I found it where he had directed me and I ran back downstairs.

I cleaned the area around his gash and wrapped a bandage around his pal. The cut wasn't as deep but still it has to be given time to heal. As soon as I was finished, I kept everything on the table and looked at Edward.

"And I thought I was clumsy." I said, looking pointedly at his hand and he snorted.

"Bella, it's nothing. You're being … I don't know. Extra careful?" he said. And now I felt that I was being way too careful than I should be. Edward could definitely take care of himself. It was I who needed help, most of the time.

I started to get up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to where I was sitting. He leaned in and his lips were now leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw line, cheek, collarbone and neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered between kisses. "You look after me so much now. It's going to be hard to live away from you when we get back." he said. And I was already half-hearing him because of the electricity that ran through my veins because of his contact. "And you have no idea how tempting you are when you act that way." My eyes closed involuntarily as he reached up and took off the catcher from my hair, letting my hair cascade down my back.

His lips moved to my lips, his hands settled on my waist and in my hair. It started off gentle but became more urgent. His weight forced me to lie down on the couch, which I did. And then I heard the sound of tires in the drive-way. Must be Nick.

"Edward, I think Nick's here." I said breathlessly, between kisses. But he didn't care and seemed reluctant to let go. But the knock on the door forced him back to reality and he straightened up, walking over to open the door. Meanwhile, I patted my hair and made my clothing proper and went off to pick up the rest of the broken glass that was totally forgotten until now.

"Hey Bella. I hope you didn't throw it at Edward." He said, joking, pointing towards the broken glass. I chuckled.

"No Nick. I wouldn't do that. Plus, if I had to hit him, I wouldn't do it with a glass." I replied, smirking. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Sweet." Nick said, grinning.

I finished cleaning up the pieces while Edward and Nick watched TV. I went upstairs to my room and decided to call Charlie. He asked what was going on in my life now a days and I told him about Edward. He didn't disapprove of him, the way I described him, but he did say that he would want to meet him in person. After that, I heard Nick shouting my name from downstairs. I went down.

"Who died?" I asked, sarcastically. And Nick and Edward rolled their eyes.

"We're going to have some coffee outside. Get ready." Nick said. I shrugged and went upstairs to get my jacket. I ran a brush through my hair, pulled the front part in a barrette and when I went downstairs, I found that Nick and Edward were already in the car. So I took the liberty to grab the keys and lock the door.

"So Bella. I heard that Edward finally plucked up the courage to confess his unconditional love for you." Nick said dramatically, I chuckled at the way he said it and also because Edward turned a little red and rolled his eyes, shook his head.

"What have you thought of travelling with us?" Edward asked, clearly changing the topic.

"Well, that's not a problem. I'd rather travel with you than alone. But promise me something you two." Nick said, seriously.

"What?" I asked first.

"That you guys won't snog each other in front of me. Or else I'll jump off the plane." Nick said, bursting into laughter.

"Nick!" Edward and I said at the same time, chuckling along with Nick and I swatted his arm playfully.

"Kidding." He said, raising his hands up as if surrendering when Edward gave him a look.

We reached a Café and ordered Coffee, as planned.

"You never told me how you guys met?" Nick asked after a few minutes.

"You know Nick, you're really curious for a guy. You're reminding me of Alice right now." Edward replied and smirked.

"Well, I should know that how my best-friend met his girl-friend." Nick said, as I blushed, hiding my face behind the mug. Girlfriend? That was the first time I had been actually called that since I got together with Edward.

"Okay, okay. God you guys bicker like … anything." I said and the two of them snorted. "Well, I got a job at Carlisle's office as a photo-editor and there I met my editor-in-chief that is Edward. And that's all there is actually." I explained.

"You do realize that you two are smitten by each other? Especially Edward. He really hasn't felt this way before Bella." Nick said, looking at Edward, his expression serious.

We spoke on other topics. Nick's love-life was also mentioned. He was currently with a girl named Katie. According to Nick, he'd be able to be even closer to her when we went back to New York as she lived there.

While we were talking, someone approached us and spoke in a deep voice. "Edward Cullen." I could hear the expression of smile in his voice. I looked up from the table and took in the appearance of the man who stood between Nick and Edward and that's when my heart started beating faster as panic took over me, my eyes wide with shock as I acknowledged who it was. I caught myself in time and composed myself as much as I could and looked back down at the table.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: There was a little glitch in this chapter which i had to correct for future chapters. So there you go with a mistake-proof chapter. And please I desperately need your reviews.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Jacob Black." I heard Edward say and stand up to greet him. Nick also stood up and the men took turns to hug each other. I continued looking at the table as I feared that the second I would look up I would lose it.

"It's been a long time man. It's good to see you." Edward said and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I just ran away from New York." Jacob remarked jokingly.

"Well, now that we've met. Jacob this is Bella, my girlfriend and Bella this is Jacob one of my best-friends." Edward introduced us. But we knew each other. And the news that Jacob was Edward's best-friend crashed on me just like a mountain. I forced a smile as Jacob raised his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Jacob said with a smirk on his face. I shook his hand reluctantly, faking another smile. Why was he here? Why did the world have to be so small that nearly everyone I knew was related in one way or another. Some good ways and some bad. This was the time when I prayed to God to kill me. Save me from the situation any way he can but instead it feels as if your happiness is always limited. Some months of inevitable joy and peace and then suddenly _boom!_ Your first love is standing right in front of you and guess what? He is the best-friend of the man you love now.

"So what is going on with you lately, Jacob?" Edward asked as all of them took seats, Jacob seated between Edward and Nick, directly opposite me.

"Well nothing much. I've got a job as a photographer for your magazine and now I'm headed over there." Jacob informed. And my eyes felt as if they would just bulge out of their sockets. In Edward's office? Why God Why?

"Wow. That's great. At least all of us will be able to catch up with you Jacob. When are you moving?" Nick asked.

"Next month. I was just packing my stuff and getting it ready to be shipped there or something. By the way, what are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked, his eyes stopping on me for a second before looking at the others.

"Well, I came here for some work and I invited Bella. And let me tell you, this girl," he said, putting his arms casually around my shoulders, "is a workaholic. And as you know, Nick lived here now he's moving to New York too. And … we're leaving in about a week." Edward finished as Jacob watched him.

"Mhmm … So how long have you two been together Bella?" Jacob asked me and a different feeling raged through me. Anger. Who was he to ask me so?

"Long enough that we irrevocably love each other Mr. Black." I answered looking at him. I could feel Edward grin beside me. Jacob's jaw tightened and it was noticeable that he was giving a forced smile.

"So you are serious about him?" he asked me.

"Of course. After what I just said, I don't think there should be any doubt." I replied and Jacob nodded. I suddenly felt a little better to give him a limited answer. He should know that I had forgotten about him and that the only man in my life now was Edward.

"Okay, well, I have to rush. There're some friends waiting and I'll see you guys in New York I guess. Hey Edward give me your number. You too Nick" Jacob stated and Edward and Nick gave him their numbers and he went away. But before he did so, he winked at me. What was wrong with him? Didn't he just hear what I said? I suddenly felt as if all the colour from my face was gone and I felt way colder than I should have.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked out of concern. Apparently he had noticed the change in my face. I nodded despite myself and in spite of knowing that it was evident in my face.

"I'm okay, Edward. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" I asked, directing the question to both, Edward and Nick.

"Bella, look at you! You're shivering and are as white as snow. Edward, take her home." Nick suggested.

"Are you sure? How will you get home?" Edward asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take a taxi or maybe go with Jacob."

"But what about your car?" I asked Nick.

"I'll pick it up sometime at night. Don't worry. Just get her home." Nick said, turning to Edward.

"But I'm fine Nick. Stop taking decisions as if I'm not here! We're going to sit and enjoy Saturday." I snapped at them, crossing my arms across my chest. Nick and Edward rolled their eyes at me.

"Stubborn," Edward muttered, "Get up now, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll carry you. Surely you don't want me getting naughty here." Edward smirked, motioning at the crowded place with his hands. I huffed and stood up.

"Sorry Nick. I'll see you tonight. Make sure to stop by." I said, hugging Nick and looking pointedly at Edward. Both of them chuckled in synchronization.

"I'll be there to save you from Edward. If that's what you mean." Nick replied.

"See? You're my knight in shining armour." I said melodramatically., mocking him.

"Hello, I'm right here." Edward said, waving his hand and this time Nick and I chuckled.

"See you Nick. Edward and I said simultaneously as he waved at us and Edward put his arm around my shoulders, walking to the car.

Throughout the ride back home, I thought of asking Edward that how and when he became friends with Jacob. But decided not to. I wondered how neither Jacob nor Edward had mentioned each other before.

What I had thought would never come back, did. I had not told Edward about Jacob that night in the restaurant on our very first dinner because according to me it held no more importance anymore. But now, if I had to work with Jacob in the same building, I would have to tell Edward.

But how? How would I be able to do this without exposing what Jacob had done? How would I be able to do this without hurting Edward? How would I be able to do it without putting their friendship in danger? How would I be able to do it without putting _our_ relationship at risk?

It wasn't as if it was wrong to hide it but it wasn't right either. I decided to wait until a month before I would have to face Jacob again. Maybe I'll play along and flow with the river and see if Jacob does something to offend me or Edward. May be then I will tell Edward. Then I will have to tell Edward.

But one thing I knew for sure. I had to forget about it until the time came to face it.

I didn't love Jacob anymore. My love for Edward was a gazillion time more than it had been for Jacob. But your first love just sticks with you. Your first time you made love keeps coming back to you. And the first time your heart broke haunts you.

Edward kept glancing at me and asking me how I was feeling every other minute until we reached home. And I kept reassuring him that I was perfectly fine. Whereas I was not.

When we did get home, I felt tired not physically but mentally. And the desire to escape the reality for a bit and going to sleep took over me. In the middle of the day. As I entered the door, I turned to face Edward.

"Do you mind if I sleep a little?" I asked him. And he raised his eyebrows.

"Since when did you find the need to ask me? Of course I don't mind. In fact," He said, putting his hands on my shoulders and turning me around. And leading me towards the stairs, up into my room. "I was going to suggest that to you." He finished.

"Perhaps too much of free-time has got to my head." I said sarcastically. And he snorted.

He opened the door, leading me in. he came up behind me and took off my jacket. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed. Edward tucked me in and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. Suddenly a crooked smile lit his face.

"You don't want me to sing you to sleep do you?" he asked. Though he had an amused expression, his voice sounded as if he really was suggesting it.

"Are you free? I mean you don't have to do anything?" I asked, ignoring the question for the time being.

"I have all the time in the world when it comes to you. I'm free whenever you want me." He answered.

"Good, then don't sing me to sleep. Just lie here with me." I said, answering his earlier question and he smiled.

"Okay. Hang on a second." He got up and went over and drew the curtains close, taking off his shoes and climbing into the bed beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But it's just that I was exhausted I guess. It's been happening a lot lately." I apologized and he frowned.

"Why are you apologizing? It happens. You're only human." He said and turned his head to give me a peck on the lips. As I snuggled closer to him, draping my arm across his chest, he started humming softly. And I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, Edward was not there and it did not surprise me. I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling. Looking towards the curtains, I saw that it was night already and the clock said that it was eight.

I got out of bed, drank a glass of water, kept on the bed-side table, and made my way out of the room. On my way out, I saw Edward's shoes lying beside mine which meant that he was still here.

I could hear Edward and Nick's voices when I came closer to the stairs but the third voice was somehow familiar and I couldn't really put it. As I climbed down the stairs, the memory of who I had seen today came flooding back to me and it became quite clear whose voice it was. I took a deep breath and made my way into the living room. In front of Nick and Edward, I decided to play it friendly and as normal as I could. As much as I hated Jacob.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: A little short but this is where I had to end this chapter. Please Review and review.**

**Also, I would like to tell you that I am working on another fan-fiction so it might take me a little longer to update. Sorry for the delay. But I promise to try my best to not deprive you guys of new chapters for long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jacob was sitting with his back towards the door, along with Nick. And Edward was sitting opposite them. All at the same table. As I entered, Edward's eyes rested on me.

"Hey guys." I greeted then, walking over to Edward's side and occupying the chair beside him. He put his arm around my waist and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Better now?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me in again. Someone's throat cleared deliberately and I turned to see Jacob's amused expression and then Nick had the same too.

"I thought you guys not to get all lovey-dovey in front of me." Nick teased. Edward smirked and pulled me in again. Jacob chuckled and I pulled back.

"Give it a break Nick. They're in love. At least that's the way Bella puts it." Jacob said, looking at me with a little doubt in his eyes.

"Well, it's true. I love him more than I have loved anyone. Ever." I retorted, with an edge to my voice.

"Plus Nick, I'll ask you when you reunite with Katie in New York." Edward retorted and we all chuckled.

"Have you guys had dinner yet?" I asked them, not looking at Jacob. They all shook their heads.

"No. we were actually thinking of going to a club and spending a few hours." Nick stated.

"Okay, well. You guys have fun then." I said as I started standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Bella, I think you also count in 'we'." Nick said.

"I don't wanna go tonight so much Nick. Or else tomorrow will be completely spoiled for me. The last day here would be a disaster."

"How so?"

"Hangover." I said and Nick and Jacob started laughing while Edward raised his eyebrows. Nick got up and stood in front of me.

"Don't worry. We won't let you drink too much." He said and pushed me lightly towards the stairs. "Get ready and please don't take too long." He finished and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Oi! Keep your mouth to yourself." Edward exclaimed, joking.

"Don't worry dude. I'm not going to make her run away with me." Nick laughed and joined the other two at the table again while I went upstairs and got ready. I was done within fifteen minutes, record time.

Jacob was the only one inside the house when I came back downstairs. Edward and Nick were waiting outside in their respective cars. Jacob looked up when he heard the sound of my heels clicking against the floor.

"You look gorgeous, like always." He complimented and I rolled my eyes. Did he still think I would give in to him? Was he still ready to take chances after all that had happened?

"You don't flatter me anymore Jacob." I said as I walked over to the refrigerator and helped myself to a glass of water.

"I doubted that. Look Bella, I am sorry about what…"

"About what happened back then?" I interrupted him, completing his sentence for him. "Save it Jacob. I still don't plan on forgiving you that easily." I snapped at him, grabbed the keys from the key holder and stormed out the door. Jacob followed me and I locked the door.

He made his way towards Edward's car and sat in the back seat. Before I could completely lose my temper, which had already begun flaring, I decided to ride with Nick.

"Hey Nick. I'll ride with you tonight. If that's no problem." I said and he nodded.

"Of course Bella. You're always welcome. But I think you should let Edward know." He said. I walked over to Edward's side of the car and told him that I was coming to the club with Nick.

The ride was actually cheerful and frank along with friendly of course. When he started talking about how good it was to have Jacob back, I took the opportunity to ask him what I couldn't ask Edward out of situation.

"Nick? How did you guys befriend Jacob?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Well, actually Edward and Jacob completed their studies from the same university. I joined them in their last year. After we started out on our jobs, Jacob decided to study a bit more and came here. We lost contact with him until today as we were all busy in our own things." He explained and I nodded.

Bullshit! So the three of them were best friends. Jacob had been Edward's friend longer than Nick had been. The situation got only worse as now I really had to lock my past inside before it spilled out to Edward.

This was the time when I just wanted Alice and Jasper to be here. At least either one of them. Or maybe have their phone number so I could contact either one of them. I wished that they would call. But nothing until yet.

The reason that I didn't want to go to the club now only grew stronger. I knew that with so much anger flaring up inside me and confusion and frustration mixing with it, I wouldn't be able to control myself from drinking heavily. And that was exactly what happened. I drank a lot. Edward had tried to stop me but it wasn't until after two more shots that he succeeded.

Nick and Jacob went home after escorting me, with Edward's help, to the car. I was noisy, talking non-sense. To an extent I was aware of that but I knew that when I would wake up in the morning with a throbbing head, I wouldn't remember a word.

When we got home, I was being even more difficult. Edward carried me to my room in his arms. And the whole way, I was kissing his neck, face and any bare skin that I could see above his torso. He laid me down on the bed and pulled the comforter over me.

"Don't go Edward. I need you tonight. I want you tonight. I have made a mistake and I want to make it up to you." I said, of course, without knowing what was actually coming out of my mouth. I got out of the bed, grabbed his collar and pulled him in a passionate and lustful kiss. He gave in but then grabbed my hands, pulled them away from his collar as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Bella, you're drunk. You should go to sleep now." He said, trying to get me into bed again.

"I know. But with you." I said, kissing him again and he pulled away. Again. He grabbed me by my shoulders and steadied me.

"You don't know what you're saying. You're not in your senses. Please just go to sleep." He said.

"But Edward-"I started but was interrupted by him.

"I cannot and will not take advantage of you when you are drunk. I do not want you to regret anything. I want you to be aware of everything and in your senses, working properly. To be sober when I do that to you. So sshh now and go to sleep. He said and that was the moment that I was stopped before I could protest as I swayed and fell into unconsciousness. How I got into bed and in what position I slept all night, I had no idea.

An extreme pain in my head woke me up in the morning. The sunlight through the curtains nearly blinding me. The only thing I knew was that I was in Edward's house and that the pain was just unbearable. Hangover. Damn it.

I tried to sit up but ended up groaning as my head started hurting even more. And I felt dizzy. Nausea took over me and I nearly ran to the bathroom. The retching sounds were loud and I had forgotten to close the door behind me. Edward came up and as soon as he saw me vomit, came beside me and patted me on the back and held my hair away from my face.

When I was done, I rinsed my mouth and it felt way better than it did when I had woken up. Edward helped me downstairs and sat me on the couch.

"I'll be right back." He said and vanished upstairs, I laid down on the couch and rested my head on the arm, closing my eyes. I heard Edward's footsteps as he came down the stairs, went into the kitchen and came back to where I was. "Here. Just eat it. No excuses." He said firmly and I opened my eyes to see that he had two tablets in his one palm and a glass of water in his other hand. I did as I was told despite th fact that I hated medicines. I put the glass on the table after eating the medicine and laid back down. Edward sat at the end of the couch, pulling my feet into his lap. A soft chuckle escaped his lips."What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just that I didn't know you were such a heavy drinker." He said

"I did warn you before going, you should've stopped me."

"We were away when you started out and by the time we got to you, you were drunk. A lot. We tried to stop you but it wasn't until after two more shots that we were successful." He explained. "Do you speak the truth when you're drunk?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of confusion.

"You said and did something last night." He continued to smirk and then gave me his crooked smile.

"What did I do Edward? Spit it out already." I demanded impatiently.

"Well, you only said that you wanted to sleep with me. And you didn't mean it in an innocent way." He finished. I blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I swear not to drink ever again. Never ever." I said, ignoring his narration of what had happened last night.

"It's okay. You don't have to swear because the next time _I'm_ going to make sure you don't drink." He said and then furrowed his brows. "By the way, what mistake did you make? Because last night you said that you made a mistake and you wanted to make it up to me."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Really really sorry for updating so late. Anyways enjoy this new chapter and this time I need atleast 8 reviews in total ... please please.  
Enjoy**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Panic took over me and I closed my eyes to keep myself composed. Edward took the hint and leaned over me so that his face was inches from mine.

"You don't have to tell me until you are ready to. I promise to try to understand whatever it is." He assured and closed the distance between us.

His kiss was soft and reassuring in a way. I quickly lost track of my thoughts and deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hand slowly down my curves and upon reaching my leg; he lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist. Our kisses became urgent and hungry. He left my mouth after God knows how long, and I groaned as he shifted his weight between my legs and moved his lips agonizingly slowly down my jaw and neck and collar bone.

Desire filled the sir and I did not want it to end. This was the moment I realized that I was ready to give this to Edward. To take it in return from him. To make love with him and give in to him completely. To be possessed by him.

His lips captured mine again in a searing kiss and all of a sudden, my head throbbed with pain and my hand flew to my forehead as I stopped responding to Edward's kiss. He released my lips immediately and lifted his head to look at me.

"Sorry." He said. I chuckled.

"Don't be. It's the stupid hangover. Told you it would ruin today." I said. He dropped his face between the hollow where my neck and shoulder met and put his hands around my waist. In one swift movement, I was on top of him and he settled beneath me. I planted a kiss on his neck and rested my head on his chest.

He held me lightly yet firmly to himself, his hand running through my hair. I just closed my eyes and let this moment stretch. Leaving all my worries and troubles to be dealt with later.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Edward asked after a long, comfortable silence.

"Anything would work." I replied and moved carefully to get off of him.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as I stood up. I felt nearly perfect, almost fine. Nearly back to normal.

"Breakfast wouldn't cook itself." I remarked sarcastically.

"No, but your cook will make it." Edward said, winking and getting up from the couch and following me into the kitchen.

"Ahan. But there's one little problem. I don't have a cook hired." I played along, leaning against the counter. Edward pinned me against it.

"Well, in that case, the man standing in front of you will serve as one." He said and started on making breakfast. I walked over to the fridge and drank half a glass of juice and sat down on the counter in the kitchen.

I had fried eggs for breakfast with coffee. I took my time eating while Edward watched TV.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked when I finished my food and sat down in front of Edward, between his legs, leaning my back against his chest.

"Packing." He replied shortly as he flipped through the channels.

"Packing?" I asked another question, shifting my position so that I was now facing him.

"Yes. We have a flight to catch, back to New York tomorrow. Remember?"

"I completely forgot." I said truthfully. I had forgotten indeed but now that I thought of it more carefully, I didn't want to go back. one: because Jacob would be joining Edward's office after about a month and two; because I wanted to spend more time with Edward and not live separated. But looking on the bright side, maybe Alice and Jasper were already back from their honeymoon but weren't calling out of their instincts that they might disturb us.

Whatever the reason, I just wanted to be with Alice and Jasper or both just for some time. But I couldn't just burden them with all of it as soon as I saw them. I had to wait for an opportune moment.

"It's okay, love. I understand. Do you feel fine enough to pack yourself or do you want me to do it for you?" Edward asked.

I lifted my head and captured his lips in an intense kiss. He groaned softly and placed one hand on my back ad the other in my hair. I pulled away before I could lose myself completely.

"Now I feel fine enough." I flirted, breathless. He merely chuckled and kissed my forehead. He got up on his feet and offered his hand to help me stand up.

We walked upstairs together and then parted to our rooms. I quickly got to packing. It was more work and took much longer than I had thought it would. I was done by evening, only leaving out the clothes I would wear tomorrow. I took out my pyjamas and went to take a shower. I decided to dress in my pyjamas as it would soon be night and we also weren't going anywhere tonight. So it would save me a little more stuff to pack.

Once I was done, I went into Edward's room and. He was sitting on his bed, toying with something in his hands. As soon as he saw me enter, he hid the box in his drawer and closed it.

"Hey, I thought my cook would make me dinner too. Not sitting here and playing with something he has to hide." I teased.

"Done with packing?" He asked, ignoring my comment. I did see him go a little red.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup. I see you've changed into your pyjamas early." He commented, smirking slightly.

"Mhmm … Just wanted to keep limited things out for the last-minute packing."

"Okay well. Let's go have dinner." He said, standing up from the bed, taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

"I'll cook tonight." I offered.

"Are you sure you're sober enough? I mean I wouldn't want you to put sugar instead of salt." He mocked me.

"Very funny, Edward." I replied, hitting his arm playfully.

We ate dinner, discussing random things. We spoke about Alice and Jasper's wedding and about how perfect their relationship was. Also, he told me of how he knew Jacob and sure enough his story was the same as Nick's. After dinner, Edward did the dishes and I helped drying them off. We watched a little TV and by eleven thirty, retired to our bedrooms.

I couldn't sleep, so instead decided on reading. I lit the lamp and started reading my copy of Wuthering Heights. After fifteen minutes or so, the door opened and I didn't have to look up to know that it was Edward. He came over and quietly laid down on the bed, pressing into my side, arm wrapped around my waist.

"You're obsessed with classics." He noted.

"I'm obsessed with romance classics." I corrected him, closed my book and placed it on the table. I slid down from my sitting position and lay down on my side so that I was facing Edward and was in level with his face.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Alice and Jasper call after that morning." I asked casually.

"Why?"

"Just like that. It's been a long time since I spoke to either one of them. Especially Jasper." I replied.

"Yeah. They called earlier today, in fact. When you were asleep." He told me. Shit! Why was I always asleep at the wrong time?

"Are they still out on their honeymoon?" I asked.

"no. they're back in New York."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They came back just yesterday and will be receiving us at the airport tomorrow probably."

I nodded and thought of how excited Alice would be when she would get her confirmation that Edward and I were together. Jasper would be extremely happy.

"Bella?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to give you something." Edward said in a low voice. My brows furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked softly. He rolled over onto his back and extracted the same small box he had been playing with before dinner but had hidden it from me. He gave the box to me and I opened it.

Inside was a beautiful, delicate, silver bracelet, studded with diamonds. I was gob smacked at how much he must have spent on it.

"Edward you didn't have to …" I started but was cut short as Edward placed a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I know, Bella. But I wanted to. Do you like it?" He asked with a nervous expression on his face. Since when did he have to be nervous around me? It was my job to act so. I chuckled.

"Like it? I love it Edward. It's beautiful." I replied with a wide smile.

"Not any more than you. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too. More than anything." I replied and kissed him once. It was short and pure.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, added my story or me in their alert list. It's you guys who keep me going. **

**A little short but here you go ... I promise you guys longer chapters in the near future ... Enjoy and please please review.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I woke up in the morning early. Beside me, Edward was lying awake. Apparently, he sensed that I had woken up as he greeted me.

"Good Morning." He said.

I sighed, "Morning." I replied, snuggling closer to him. "Slept well?" I asked.

"Of course. How can I not?" he answered, smirking.

"Early morning flirting huh?" I mocked him and he shrugged. "Can't believe we're going back today. It felt like home here. As if I've always lived here." I said, closing my eyes when Edward kissed the top of my head.

"We can make plans to come back. But we have to go back for now or else you parents will think that I've done something to you or maybe you've run away with me."

"True. Since I came here, I contacted Charlie only once." I recalled.

"I'm Sorry." Edward expressed, "I should have converted you phone to roaming or at least asked you to do so."

That did it for me. It made me regret telling him that I had contacted Charlie only once. It wasn't his fault. It was I who in the spur of each and every moment got caught and my attention was totally diverted from my job and family. I propped up on one elbow so that I could see his face.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen. It is not your fault in everything that I do wrong. So I may not hear you apologise again."

"Sorry ma'am. Oops … won't happen again." He laughed and suddenly his expression was serious.

"Bella," he continued in a soft low voice, "don't trust me so much. I am not perfect." He finished his eyes boring into mine.

"How can you not be? You're always right. Edward you are perfect to me." I told him.

"I think reading romance classics has gone to your head. But it still hasn't really helped you." He said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go get ready. Nick must be arriving shortly." I said.

"Mhmm … do we really have to go?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes intensely. I was taken aback when he indirectly repeated my words.

"Yes, Edward. There are things we cannot abandon any longer. We have obligations as well as work. we have to get them over with." I replied. The last sentence was a reference to the Jacob situation. "Now get up lazy ass." I urged him, getting off of the bed and grabbing my clothes I had set for today. "My turn to shower first." I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Can I come too?" Edward asked, teasing.

"Not today Mr. Cullen. I want to catch my flight in time." I said and he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed, shook my head and closed the door.

While showering, my mind wandered off to how much had changed in just two months. About two months ago, I did not know that a man named Edward Cullen even existed. Ever since I had known him, my life had taken a new meaning. It was more his than mine now. Never had I felt this intensity for Jacob. I wondered if Jacob would have not done to me what he had in fact done and if I had met Edward after getting married. Or maybe I would not have known him at all.

Would life had felt anything close to what it felt now? Would I ever have known how it feels when you find an absolutely true love? Would I ever have known that someone so perfect like Edward ever existed? Would I have ever loved any one as much that I named my heart and my life as theirs?

There was a knock on the door just then followed by a voice.

"It thought you had to catch your flight in time. Hurry up!" Edward said and I noticed that I had taken too long than I was supposed to.

"Give me two minutes." I shouted back through the door.

"By the way, Jacob called." He said and my body tensed up.

"Ahan? Why?" I asked casually.

"He offered to escort us to the airport."

"When should we be expecting him?" I asked. I knew that Edward would have agreed to that. One of his best friends asking him to escort his friend and his friend's girlfriend. How could Edward say no?

"About five minutes." He answered. Even before leaving I had to go through this. Couldn't one day pass without having him here and ruining my mood? But now, I will not let it ruin my mood. Not today.

I turned off the shower and changed into my clothes. I dried and brushed my hair and left it cascaded down my back. I opened the door to find Edward leaning against the wall. His eyes turned to me when I walked out.

"Thank God. I thought I would have to go to the neighbours." He teased. I walked over to him and crushed my lips to his. I pulled away soon.

"You know you look so tempting when you just walk after a shower. With your hair wet." Edward said, leaning in again. But I dodged it and pushed him towards the bathroom instead.

"Enough romance for now. Go shower." I said. He made a face and I stuck my tongue back at him. He chuckled and went inside.

Just then, the door bell rang and I tensed up involuntarily. I went downstairs and opened the door. And it was Jacob indeed.

"Hey Bella." He greeted. I nodded once in reply and closed the door behind him. I quickly walked into the kitchen and occupied myself in making breakfast.

"I hope you've had your breakfast?" I asked, with an edge to my voice, which apparently, Jacob found amusing.

He shook his head, "No, I haven't. Didn't want to miss the meal cooked by your lovely hands. I still remember the taste." He finished.

"You know Jacob I haven't seen a man more insolent than you." I said.

"Where's Edward?" he suddenly asked.

"Taking a bath." I replied shortly.

"Look Bella. May I please speak to you normally for a little while?" he asked his voice sober and serious.

"Why? Is there anything left to say after what happened?" I questioned him.

"Just one chance, Bella. Hear me out just this once." He literally pleaded.

I nodded. "I'm listening."

"Bella, I know what happened between us is unforgettable. What I did is unforgivable. But I regret it. I cannot tell you how ashamed I am that I did that to my friend's current girlfriend. How ashamed I am to even ask for forgiveness. But I _am_ sorry." He continued, "Before committing to a personal relationship we were friends. Can we not reconcile? You've found your love in Edward. Give me a chance to prove that I can at least be a good friend again. Please." He finished.

I turned the eggs over and looked at him. The look in his eyes and the expression on his face said that he was being truthful. That he did want to reconcile again. But being with Jacob in the past had taught me one thing. Never judge a book by its cover. And who was to guarantee that Jacob was not playing me? How was I to trust him again?

"I'll think about it." I said and set the breakfast onto the table.

He followed me. "That's all I am asking for." He said and I heard the sound of tires announcing Nick's arrival outside.

"Edward! Breakfast's ready and Nick's here too! Hurry up!" I shouted in the general direction of his bedroom.

"Give me a minute!" he shouted back. I went over and opened the door for Nick just as he was about to ring the bell.

He hugged me. "Hey Bells."

"Hey, all set?" I asked as he released me.

He nodded. "Hey Jacob. What's up man?" he hugged him too.

"Nothing special. Just thought I'd come over and drive you guys to the airport." He answered back, shrugging.

I decided to interrupt. "Okay guys, breakfast for now." I said pointing towards the table.

"Wow. Bella, it looks delicious and I'm famished. But where's Edward?" Nick asked.

"_What_ is he doing is more of a question. I'll go check. You guys start off." I said. I noticed Jacob looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. As if he felt hurt. Or was he? I looked away as I climbed the stairs. Just as I was about to knock on Edward's door, it opened.

I set my hands on my hips. "What took you so long?" I asked as he closed the door after him, dragging his bag along with him.

"I got a call from dad. Had to attend it."

"Everything okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah. He actually called to tell me that the people I had given the presentation to, here, were impressed and were ready to sign the contract for at least three years with us." He explained.

"That's great Edward. Congrats!" I said with a huge grin on my face. Edward laughed and pulled me into a deep kiss. He was happy. I wanted him to be happy always no matter what. He released me and looked at me with an awed expression.

"What?" I asked.

"You are my good luck charm it turns out" he said and I was taken aback.

"How come? I didn't even do anything I don't even know what the contract was about until you told me a week ago. I didn't even help." I said.

"No. But we've been trying to get this company to sponsor us from the last two years. Turns out this year, when I have you, they decided to sign it finally." He finished.

Before I could say anything else, Nick's voice came from downstairs.

"Are you two planning to join us any time soon down here?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah. Coming. God Nick, you and your impatience. I wonder how Katie copes with it." Edward said back.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: My hearty apologies for updating insanely late. I have stuff I have to attend to. I hope all you people understand.**

**Thankyou to all who reviewd, added me and my story as their favs and read the story. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Breakfast went by smoothly. Jacob kept glancing every now and then but I ignored it. We were talking in a somewhat better manner than before. I had much more control over me than before. After we were done, Nick and Edward loaded their bags in the car while Jacob loaded mine, to which I did not say anything.

We reached the airport and the guys took turns to hug each other while I just shook hands with Jacob.

"Please, Bella. Think about what I said earlier." He said when Nick and Edward were busy loading the bags on the luggage trolley. I did not say anything but merely nodded. Great, now I had some more to think about.

We went through our boarding and thank God that the flight was not late. We boarded our plane. We had three seats, side by side, and I sat on the one closest to the window. Edward sat beside me and Nick in the last. At first it was a little noisy and then soon after take-off, it became very quiet. Only people in the seat behind me , I could hear, were talking now and then.

Edward entwined the fingers of his hands with mine and kissed the top of my hand. I looked at him and gave him a half- smile. Now that there was nothing to distract me, my mind wandered off to what Jacob had said earlier.

May be he really did regret it. May be he really did want to reconcile. But I had been mistaken before. What if he was just playing me? Maybe cause some sort of distortion between mine and Edward's relationship. What if he just had something in mind to win me back?

No. he will not win me back. He will not. The reason? I was already Edward's. My mind, heart and soul all belonged to Edward now. Edward. Should I tell him that Jacob and I knew each other? Should I tell him how we knew each other and what had happened back then? Will I be able to live through the rejection?

The risk was high. Surely Edward wouldn't want a _used_ woman and neither would he want such a filthy friend. But then again, even if he did leave me, it would only be fair. But this would cause him pain. And as much as I wanted to tell him the truth and keep my life in front of him like an open book, I didn't want to hurt him.

But he did promise to understand. _I_ was drunk that night but _he_ was sober. He must have got the hint that the 'mistake' must have had something to do with my past.

"Bella?" Edward's, soft, velvet voice brought me out of my reverie. I tuned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Edward. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. From the past few days, I've noticed, that you're a little different. Always lost in your own world of thoughts." He said and I put my head on his shoulder. "If there is something troubling you, Bella, I swear to that I'll try to solve it. And I am damn sure that there is something knocking at your brain. Please, tell me. I want to help." He finished.

I put my arm around his neck. "It's nothing Edward. Don't worry. And even if there is something, you'll find out. My life is an open book to you. _Will_ be an open book. You wouldn't even have to flip the pages. Just trust me." I said and he kissed the top of my head and rested his head on mine.

"Nick's quiet." I murmured.

Edward chuckled softly, "Asleep."

"Mhmm. Well I am going to do the same." I said and picked my head only to rest it on the area beside the window. "Love you."

"Love you too." Edward said, took my hand in his and I drifted off.

When I woke up, Edward was not in his seat. I looked at Nick, who seemed deep in thought.

"Nick? Where's Edward?" I asked, straightening up in my seat. Apparently, he didn't hear me. I got up from my seat and shifted to Edward's. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Earth to Nick."

"Huh? Bella, you're awake." He said as if he was surprised by this.

"Uh yes. Seems like I am awake indeed. Where's Edward?"

"Restroom. He just went." He answered, his expression now became a more nervous one. As if he was having an internal battle.

"What's wrong, Nick?" I asked, putting my hand shoulder.

He shrugged, "nothing."

"Bullshit. You are nervous and clearly you are concerned about something. Now spit it out." I urged.

"How much time is it important to spend before deciding that you are ready to spend your whole life with someone?" he asked. His questioned confused and amused me at the same time.

"Well, sometimes it takes you years and sometimes it's only a matter of days. But why are you asking?" I asked and then suddenly a possibility hit me. "Oh my God! You're planning to propose Katie?" My eyes wide with excitement.

Nick nodded. "Yes. How did you guess?" He asked.

"It was obvious from your question silly. Oh Nick I'm so happy for you." I expressed.

"Hang on. I'm still not sure whether she'll say yes or no."

"Nick. She'll be the most stupid girl if she rejects you." I said, sincerely.

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think you're ready to spend your whole life for Edward?" he asked.

I nodded at once and smiled, "yes, Nick. I'm sure that Edward is the one I want to spend my whole life with. If he wants to too." I said and just then Edward came up. I was afraid he had heard our conversation.

"Who wants to what?" he asked as he slid into the seat that was previously occupied by me.

"Nothing." I answered quickly and Nick got the hint that I didn't want him to tell what I had just shared with him to Edward right away.

"Edward I must tell you, you've got your hands on a great and a really smart girl here." Nick said, smirking.

"I know. My most prized possession." He said, looking at me in awe.

A raised my hands as if in surrender. "Can we please stop this emotional stuff? I'm getting bored now." I said, smirking myself.

The flight was fine. I was being distracted by either Nick or Edward or both due to which I did not get any chance to let my mind wander off to Jacob, thanks to them.

We got our luggage and made our way out. Alice and Jasper were there to receive us. My heart swelled with happiness at their sight. I was so very happy that I was grinning ear to ear. Alice ran to me and hugged me tightly. I pulled back and sighed, "How are you?" I asked.

Alice smiled in return, "I am fine. And well, I guess I don't need to ask how _you_ are. I hope my silly brother took good care of you and _finally_ confessed to you." She said, teasing Edward as he joined us. He ruffled her hair lightly and she swatted her arm playfully and hugged him. I laughed softly at this.

"Hey Bella!" came Jasper's voice from behind me. I turned around and hugged him. "Told you he's perfect for you. You just had to loosen up and let the old memories fade away." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and thanked him in a whisper.

"Well you guys shouldn't forget me now should you?" Nick said, as he joined us a little later, steering the luggage trolley in front of him. We laughed at this and I realized that even Alice and Jasper were close to Nick too. The Cullens made everyone feel like family.

"Well, let's get home now shall we?" Jasper interceded, took Alice's hand in his and led the way to the car. Edward came by my side as we walked and Nick was grumbling about how he was always left to steer the luggage trolley.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Extremely sorry to all you guys for such a late update. Really, no valid excuse is there but I was so caught up in stuff that it took time for me to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and much more to come.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jasper drove us to his place. I was surprised to find the place empty.

"Hey Jasper. Where are Mr. and Mrs. Hale?" I asked while getting out of the car.

"they're gone for vacations." He replied

Alice grabbed my arm and led me straight into the house and in the kitchen while Edward and Nick decided to crash in the guest rooms. Jasper decided to join Alice and I in the kitchen while Alice prepared supper.

Jasper cleared his throat, "So Bella."

"Hmm?" I looked up from where I sat at the table.

"How's it going with Edward?" he asked hesitantly as if he was stepping his toe out of line by asking me this question.

My face broke into a small smile, "perfect. Well, almost perfect. It's the best I could ever wish for. It's the best I've ever felt. Thanks guys." I said.

"It's absolutely okay, Bella. We're here whenever you need us. Just a phone-call away." Alice said, smiling at me.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to tell them about Jacob's return. But now was not the right time, when the chances of being over-heard were high. So I decided to make an appointment instead.

This time, I was the one hesitant,"Umm … Jasper, Alice, I have something to tell you guys." I said, my voice thick with hesitance and worry at the same time. Both of them noticed it in my voice as well as body language. Alice came over and sat in the chair between Jasper and I. Jasper put his hand at the back of my hand.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" He asked. And I could hear footsteps descending the stairs. Apparently the other two did too.

"Why don't we meet you at the coffee shop near your office and talk about it?" Alice offered and I nodded in return.

Just then, Edward entered the kitchen. "Talk about what?" he asked, his eyes moving toward Jasper, Alice and finally resting on me.

Alice groaned. "Ugh! Can you ever stop eavesdropping? It should be made a federal crime! I thought Bella would have changed you. At least a little." She said, teasing Edward.

"But there was nothing to change, Alice." I said, playing along.

"You have actually." He said, looking at me in the eyes.

Alice got up from her chair and hugged Edward. "I'm so happy for both of you." She said, her eyes watering up. I hadn't the foggiest as to why it made her emotional.

"You make it sound as if someone died. Quit crying. Jasper, its all your influence on her." Edward teased them.

Jasper chuckled. "To some extend maybe. What can I say? By the way, why don't the two of you crash here tonight? It'll be fun." He suggested.

Edward shrugged, "Cool with me. What about you Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I guess I'll head back home. Have to sort several things." I said. Though it as a lie. As much as I wanted to be with Edward, and the rest of the others, I needed some alone time. And the worst part was that all three of them detected that something was wrong. I could understand why Alice and Jasper decided to ignore it but couldn't understand as to why Edward decided to do the same.

Jasper sighed, "Okay then. Edward will drop you home tonight then." He said and Nick entered the room. "Hey Nick. You and Edward are staying over tonight."

Nick shrugged, "Sure. But I beg you guys to not keep me up late tonight. You know, I have an important meeting tomorrow." He said, adjusting his collar dramatically. I laughed at this and Alice ruffled his hair, while Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"Whatever Nick." Edward retorted.

"What? Even you would act like this if you would be meeting Bella after six months." Came Nick's reply.

"Well, you can't be sure now can you?" Edward said.

"Well actually, Edward, he's got a point you know." Alice said, placing the cups of coffee and pancakes on the table. Edward took a seat beside Jasper, across me, while Nick and Alice sat on either side of me.

Edward looked at Alice. "No he hasn't. The situation is completely different from what _his_ is." He defended himself and I snickered. "What?"

"Well," Jasper started, "if I may provide evidence, on my wedding day, Edward was being self-conscious about how he was looking. And for the first time, might I add. I didn't know why he was being even more nervous than me, then, but now I know." He finished with a smirk, winked at me and looked at Edward.

For the first time I saw Edward's cheeks turn red and he cleared his throat. "Well, it was a formal event and many girls were in attendance too. I had to look good. And knowing Alice, she would've killed me if I would've looked anything less than … dazzling."

"Okay. Fair. But if there were so many women in attendance, why is it that I saw you with Bella only?" Alice interjected.

Edward put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! I get the point. Can we eat now?" he said and reached for a pancake.

"Sure," I shrugged, "but I still can't believe that you wanted to look good for me." I said and everyone at the table erupted in laughter.

When the night arrived, I bid the others goodbye and sat into Jasper's car. Edward sat in and we left the Hale's property in silence. The whole way, I kept snickering, remembering what conversation all of us had had before supper. It wasn't anything bad. It was just funny and cute. Edward just kept shooting glares at me and trying his hardest not to crack up himself.

When we reached my house, I finally shut up. Edward went to unload my bags and I unlocked the main door. He carried my bags inside and I followed him, taking off my jacket.

"Do you want me to carry them upstairs or leave them here?" he asked, the bags still in his hands.

"Leave them here." I said as I went behind him and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Not sure if I was saying that for making fun of him or because I had not been myself for the last couple of days.

"Edward turned around and faced me, his eyes questioning. "What for?" he asked, his hand cupping my cheek.

I shrugged, "For – for making fun of you and for not being myself these past few days." I answered truthfully.

Edward pulled a stray strand of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. I leaned into his touch, keeping my brown eyes locked with his green ones.

"Can I ask you for something?" he said, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Anything Edward." I replied. When I was ready to give him my life, whatever he would ask for would be a small thing to consider in comparison.

Edward sighed, his cool breath washed over my face. "Whenever you feel the time is right, please, tell me what it is that's bothering you." He said and I stiffened a little. Unfortunately, he felt it. "Take your time. But _do_ tell me."

I nodded. "I promise, Edward, to tell you what it is when the time is right." I promised. He leaned in and closed the distance between us, capturing my lips in the most passionate kiss yet. And I suddenly felt safe. As if nothing had been worrying me. Nothing was there for me to consider. Nothing was there, except Edward and I.

He pulled out of the kiss slowly. I sighed and rested my forehead against his chest as he put his arms around me, securing me in his embrace.

"By the way, that 'making fun of me' part? I'll get back at you in my own way." He said mischievously and I chuckled once.

"Thanks Edward." I said after a few seconds.

He chuckled. "Why thanking me all of a sudden?" he teased.

I hit him playfully on his chest, with my fist. "For making me feel safe. For being so understanding. For standing through my distant behavior even though you don't know why it is that way. For loving me." I finished, my voice becoming lower and lower with each word. I noticed that tears had started pouring out of my eyes.

"Hey," Edward said in a soft, soothing voice. "Ssshhh. Bella, I'm lucky that I got to love someone who deserves to be loved and by total luck loves me back. he finished, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

Just then, Edward's phone rang, announcing that he had received a message. He sighed and took it out. He laughed when he read the message and I looked up in confusion.

"Seems as if whenever we're having a moment, these things," he said, pointing to his phone, "always interrupt. Alice wants a chocolate cake." He said and I laughed softly. "I guess I should go or she'll throw a fit. He stated and kissed my forehead.

"Bye," I said, "I'll see you in the office tomorrow."  
Edward smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I'll pick you up in the morning." He said "Good night. Sleep well." And closed the door behind him. After a moment, maybe less, I heard his engine coming to life and the sound of the tires announcing that he was now out of my drive-way.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: THank you to all who read and reviewed and subscribed to my story. you're the encouragement.  
This time I'm expecting just a little more reviews than before so please, don't lemme down. ;) Here's another one for all of you .... enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

I woke up a little late the next morning. I wasn't entirely sure as to when Edward would arrive. I went into the bathroom but before I could even turn on the shower, my cell-phone rang. I read the screen and found out it was Edward and flipped the phone open.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" I asked.

I heard him snort. "Yes, love, everything is perfect. I just felt like calling." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, it is so nice and sweet of you, but I have to get ready or else you'll be forced to wait when you come. And knowing you. Impatient. Plus, I already got up late."

"Who said I'll be forced to wait? Maybe I'll be a good boy and practice my patience and watch you going around the house."

"Edward, honey, I have to go. I'll see you when you get here okay?"

"Okay."

"And do give me a call when you reach here so that y wouldn't have to wait. Bye." I said and closed my phone. I smiled to myself at how childish Edward could sometimes be. Suddenly, I could feel someone standing behind me and I tensed up. The body moved closer to me and a pair of pale arms wrapped around my waist. While his lips connected with the side of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses, burning my skin. I knew this touch instantly and relaxed, leaning into the touch. I turned around to face him.

"Well, official greeting now. Good morning." He said with a crooked smile that never failed to take my breath way.

I smiled back, "Good morning to you too" and then I furrowed my brows slightly, "however did you get in?"

Edward sighed and held up a key, "Spare key under the doormat." He explained shortly.

"Oh."I voiced and putting my hands on his shoulders, I pecked him on the lips.

"What? That's it?" he asked, his expression was as if a child was given a birthday present but was not satisfied with just one.

I laughed. "Yes. For now." I reached up and ruffled his hair slightly. "I'll be late if we get into a snogging session right now."

"Point. By the way, correction, we'll be late." He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll b right back. Meanwhile, if you want anything to eat or need anything else, help yourself." I winked and stepped into the bathroom. I showered and stepped into the room, wrapped securely in a towel.

"Tempting." Edward's voice surprised me. I had to admit that I had forgotten that Edward would be in my room. He was lying on his back, his feet dangling off my bed and hands tucked und his head.

I walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed. "Edward. Time? Late? I have to change." I said matter of factly.

He merely shrugged and stood up. But instead of making his way to the door, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me roughly. It took me no time to respond. His touch and kiss did wonders to me. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the intimacy of the moment and situation and due to the thought of where a mere chaste kiss could lead us.

His kisses became more and more urgent and I lost what little sanity I had left. He pushed me up against the wall beside m bed and put his hands on my shoulders, lightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss. After what felt like minutes he left my mouth and plated a trail of kisses down my jaw to my neck, my collar bone. My breathing came out in a ragged form as my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he kissed the soft spot on my neck.

I felt as if I was going to break. His sensual touch made me fragile and m knees were about to give away when Edward put his hands on my waist as he made his way, kissing, lower down my torso while my hands tangled in his smooth hair. Somewhere at the back of my mind I knew that we were running late. I knew that this would lead to something that would prove our love but stopping was the last thing on my mind.

Just then, my cell-phone started ringing and Edward and I both ignored it, too busy and reluctant to stop. The phone stopped ringing eventually and started again. Edward sighed and stopped.

I walked over to the bedside table and saw that it was Jasper calling. I received the call as Edward came up behind me, bundled my hair onto one side and kissed my shoulder.

"Hello?" I answered my vice a little hoarse.

"Bella! Where the fuck were you?!" Jasper asked, his voice thick with tension.

"I was – downstairs. Making breakfast." I lied and felt Edward's lips turn into a smile against my skin. "Is everything okay Jasper?" I inquired.

"Is Edward there?" he asked instead o answering me.

"Yes he is. What happened?"

"Esme." He said and my body tensed up. Behind me, I could feel Edward go rigid.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Hit by a car. Carlisle and Esme had a flight today and – Please Bella just come here with Edward. I'll explain later."

"We'll be there right way." I concluded and shut the phone. I turned around to face Edward and put my hands on his shoulders. "You go Edward, Esme needs you. I'll go to the office, sort things and visit later" I told him softly. He nodded, pecked me on the lips before grabbing his cat and disappearing out the door.

I went to my window, from which I could see the drive-way. He sat into his car; his face tensed up as he took out his phone, dialed a number and drove off. I got to get ready and to get the office work over with.

After I was sure I was done with everything, I hastily got to the office and walked over to Angela's desk.

"Hey Bella!" she greeted me as she saw me approaching, but her brow furrowed when she saw the apprehension evident on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Esme's in the hospital." I explained shortly. "Edward won't be here today s please make arrangements for one more day, Angela. As for me, I would like to be out of here by three." I gave further details.

"It's all fine, Bella. If you wish to go now, you may. I will tell this new photographer we hired to manage your work for the day." She said. Great, just when it couldn't get worse.

"Who?" I asked, although I had a very good idea of who it might be.

"Jacob Black is his name. Anyway, do you want to assign the delegation or shall I?" she asked.

"No. I'll head up and tell him. Please send him to my room. I need to have a word with him and assign him today's work if he's willing to volunteer."

"Of course. Take car, Bella. She'll be okay." She consoled.

I smiled a small smile. "I hope so. Thanks Angela. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. Now get going before you're late."

_And here I was thinking that I wouldn't have to face him until a month._ I thought bitterly while making my way to my cabin.

I took out my phone and called Edward as I got out of the elevator.

"Hello?" his voice came through the end.

"Edward, how's Esme?"I asked instantly.

"She's okay. Although she broke her leg, there's nothing too critical. It's a relief to see her." He answered, relief apparent in his voice.

"Does she get to go home or stay in the hospital?"

"The doctor said she has to stay for some days."

"Alright. You don't worry okay? Everything's going to be okay. And the work is taken care of. I'll visit in about half an hour."

"Thanks Bella. Really. Love you." He said.

"Love you too. Take care and I'll see you" and with that I disconnected the call before entering my office. Jacob was already sitting there.

"Good morning, Mr. Black." I greeted him formally.

He, on the other hand snorted. "Formalities, formalities. Anyways, Angela told me you wanted to have a word with me."

I put my bag on the table and sat down. "I see you've started early." I acknowledged coldly.

He shrugged, "Well, I received an E-mail saying that the firm was working on a new project and that my services were required early. Hence, I started early."

"Good for you. I said and Jacob laughed flatly. "I needed a favour from you. I need you to work as my substitute for today." I got up and went up to the filing cabinet where my assignments were stacked and took the one half done out. "You'll be working on this one. As much as you can. It's half done already." I finished.

"Sure. May I ask why you are not working today? Neither have I seen Edward here. Have any personal, special plans?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I was disgusted by his nosiness and the way he said it.

"No you may not ask me those questions. You lost the right to do that long ago." I retorted stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bella?" he called just as I was about to open the door." Did you think about what I said before? That day?" he asked and I instantly regretted stopping to hear what he had to say.

"Now's not the time to talk about it Jacob. Perhaps the next time we meet? As you can see, I have somewhere important to be." I said, raising one of my eyebrows and giving him a slightly irritated look.

"Yeah. Next time."

"Prove yourself worthy today, Mr. Black." I said ad walked out the door, into the parking lot and drove off towards the hospital.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

I reached the hospital and got to the room Esme was in, as per the directions provided by the receptionist. I saw Rosalie sitting outside with Emmett. They looked up as I approached them. Emmett stood up and hugged me, followed by Rosalie.

"How's Esme doing?" I asked.

"Good. We're grateful nothing too serious happened to her." Rosalie answered me.

"But how did it happen? I thought she didn't live here." I asked as I remembered what she'd said at Alice and Jasper's reception.

Emmett shook his head. "She doesn't but visits whenever she's free or on break. Carlisle too. She came here just today and at the airport, while going to the parking lot, a car hit her. Carlisle called us and brought her here. The doctors say she'll be fine in about two weeks. But will have to be hospitalized." He explained.

"Why am I not surprised that a woman with such strong children is so strong herself?" I said with a small smile and patted his shoulder twice. "May I go and meet her?" I asked. I knew that they wouldn't mind at all but still I wasn't family now was I?

Rosalie smiled, "Of course, Bella. Edward informed us that you'd be visiting. Thanks for that."

"Rose, I _had_ to come. I wanted to come. Esme's really special to me too. All of you are." I said and turned around to enter the room after knocking twice.

"Bella!" Esme called. In the room, Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards the door and Carlisle was standing beside Esme. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"How are you doing?" I asked, Edward got up from the bed to give me space to sit while talking.

Esme looked at Edward and then at me. I couldn't understand what that gesture meant. "I'm feeling great Bella. Thank you for visiting." She said, extending her hand to rest it on top of mine.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied, smiling.

Carlisle then spoke, "I'm going to make a stop at the cafeteria. Anyone up for coffee?" he asked.

"Yes honey. Please get me one." Esme spoke looking up at him. Alice and Jasper came in and Alice came up to my side so she could see Esme while Jasper stood beside her.

"Dad, please get me one too." Alice said.

"Okay. But I need someone to come with me. I'm sorry to break it to you but I am incapable of carrying like four cups of hot, steaming coffee in my two hands." Carlisle said and everyone chuckled.

I decided to volunteer, "I'll go with you." I said and turned to Esme, "I'll be right back." And with that I got up from the bed to follow Carlisle. Before I could step out of the room, Edward caught my arm lightly. I turned around with a quizzical look planted on my face and nodded my head as to ask him what it was. He brushed his fingers softly against my cheek, "Thanks for coming Bella." He said. People in the room didn't make a show of it as they were talking amongst themselves giving us room, which I was thankful for as I was sure that my face was red by now.

I rolled my eyes, why were they all thanking me? Like I had just saved their lives or something. "Not you too, Edward. You know I care and wanted to do this." I said and gave him a smile before turning around and leaving with Carlisle.

On our way to the cafeteria and back, Carlisle asked me about my family, how office was going and also how life was treating me in general and many other things. I felt as if a father was inquiring all this from a daughter about all this rather than a boss or a boyfriend's father. He made me feel so much at ease that I began admiring him as an ideal figure the first time I had met him and Esme. This whole family was very, very different than they seemed to be.

We got back and Edward took one cup out of my hand and gave it to Esme, while Alice took hers out of Carlisle's. I gave the other one to Edward.

"So Bella," Esme spoke, "how was your vacation in Scotland. I hope Edward didn't bug you too much." She teased, looking at Edward while sipping her coffee.

I blushed and chuckled once. "No Esme, infact he did the exact opposite of that. And it was the best vacation of my life so far." I answered.

Alice laughed and I heard Rosalie speak, "Figured. It was bound to be." She said, winking at me.

"Well, I must admit, Edward, Bella is the first girl I personally approve of." Carlisle interjected and everyone laughed while I was left confused and Edward embarrassed.

Slowly, everyone started leaving. First Emmett and Rosalie, as they had to check on the office work before heading home. Then an hour later, Alice, shortly followed by Jasper. Alice had borrowed my car for the day and the next for some work.

"Well, Edward, it's getting late. I think you should take Bella home." Carlisle said when it was nine at night.

"Are you sure, dad? I mean I can stay." Edward offered.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll be fine son. Just take Bella home and get some rest. Both of you." He said and hugged Edward. I hugged Esme in the meantime.

"I'll visit tomorrow again, okay?" I said.

She shook her head, "It's okay Bella. I don't want you to worry about me." She said. I smiled and turned to Carlisle.

I didn't know why it surprised me, but he hugged me instead of a formal good bye. "Take care and don't exhaust yourself. Edward has told us how you over-work." he said and I looked at Edward talking to Esme. They were arguing playfully over something. I looked at them in awe. Correction, not _them, him._ Carlisle, apparently, noticed this.

"You really love him don't you?" he said more than asked. I looked back at him.

"I do."

Carlisle broke into a grin. "He's lucky to have found someone like you, Bella. Do you know why I never approved of anyone of his girlfriends before you?" he asked in a low voice, smirking.

I shook my head silently.

"Well, they weren't really the family type. They were not at all like you. Just girls after money you know. But you are different. You feel like family and I can see that you fit in perfectly. I can see that you complete Edward." He finished with a soft smile.

"Carlisle, that, coming from you, means a lot. Thank you." I said with a smile.

Carlisle shook his head once, "It's nothing but the truth."

"Okay dad. We'll see you tomorrow." Edward said, wrapping his left hand around my waist.

"Sure thing, Edward. Take care." He said and Edward led me out of the hospital, into his car.

Edward parked his car in my drive-way and opened the passenger door for me. I went off and unlocked the main door.

"C'mon in. I'll cook you something." I said and Edward followed me inside. I quickly went into the kitchen and got to cooking Mushroom Ravioli. "SO, will you be at the office tomorrow?" I asked as he sat at the counter beside the stove.

"Yes. As much as I would love to be with Esme, I have to handle work." he replied.

And then I recalled who had looked after our work today.

"Speaking of work, Jacob reported early." I said as casually as I could. Apparently it worked.

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah. He was acting as a substitute in my absence. Said he received and e-mail that there was a new project awaiting him." I explained.

Edward grinned. "It'll be great working with him. Maybe you'll have to visit the photo shoots and work together." He said and that idea was the one that made my stomach churn.

Edward then caught my hand and pulled me in between his legs, his eyes bearing into mine. "Mom was really happy to see you." He whispered.

"I'm glad to have made her happy."

"Dad too. Looks like you've made a really good impression." He said, tapping my nose once.

"Is it true that I'm the first girl he's really approved of?" I smirked.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah. True it is. In fact, now that I think back, I am of the same opinion as my father." He finished and leaned in. it was a very short yet passionate kiss, which took me back to today morning. I smiled to myself.

"What?" he asked me, his face bearing a confused expression.

I pulled out of his hold. "Nothing. Just thinking about morning." I stated.

"Oh" came his reply, "I'm sorry if you mind it. I mean, I would understand if it was way too fast and – "

"Stop!" I interrupted him, "I didn't mind it. Or else I would've pushed you away the moment it all started." I said and then served the Ravioli in a plate and put it on the table. Edward followed and sat down while I poured some coke for him.

"You're not having anything?" he asked and I shook my head. "Why?"

"I'm not hungry. I've made some for when I am."

"HUmour me." He said and took some Ravioli in the fork, "here, eat." He said, extending the forkful towards me. I held his hand away from my mouth.

"Edward. I'm really not hungry. I'll throw up if I eat. I promise I'll eat afterwards." I said and that seemed to satisfy him.

I put my hand at the nape of my neck and rested my elbow on the table, watching Edward eat. He seemed angelic to me and everytime I looked at him, I felt nothing but love.

After he was done, we sat down and watched a TV, talking about Nick.

"How's Nick? Does he know what happened to Esme?" I asked as we sat on the couch, Edward playing idly with my hair as I leaned my back against his chest.

"Yeah. He knows. He said he'll visit tomorrow. He was meeting Katie. Finally, the jerk decided to propose to her."

I smiled, "I know. He must really love her."

"That he does undoubtedly. I've never seen him this happy."

"Seems like another wedding is on the way." I said and Edward let out a laugh. He shifted his gaze towards the clock. "I should head home. Got today's work to catch up with tomorrow." He said and I got up off the couch. I handed him his jacket and watched him put it on with my arms folded across my chest. I walked to the door with him and suddenly the empty and insecure feeling took over me. The fact that I was going to be without him until tomorrow morning crashed down on me. But I didn't make it evident. I was careful to not make it evident.

I opened the door and he turned around, cupped my face in his hands. "Bella, please eat. And call me anytime you want anything at all, okay? I'll pick you up for office tomorrow morning." He said and before I even had the chance to nod, his lips were on mine. He put one hand in my hair and the other on my back and pulled me flush against him.

Then, he pulled away. "I'll see you." I said.

"Good night." He bid me and planted a kiss on my forehead before leaving.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Well here I am posting another chapter just hours after my previous one. I figured I had to work hard to make it up to my fans who have stayed so loyal and devoted. (and patient :P) Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and added me on their alert/favourite list. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty**

I woke up in time the next morning, took a shower and got ready. I checked my bag for everything I needed, put on my shoes and made my way downstairs.

I prepared a breakfast for two and looking out of the kitchen window, I saw that the weather was cloudy today. Not cloudy enough to rain but a romantic cloudy.

Heard the sound of tires in the drive-way and went to open the door. It was Edward of course but I was a little taken aback to see his Volvo. _He must really love his car that he has it with everywhere he goes._ I thought to myself, smiling, and watched him as he approached me.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" he stated the obvious and leaned in to steal a kiss. "Why can't I have a breakfast like this every day?" Edward mused after pulling away. I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. He stepped in and I closed the door behind us.

After breakfast, we got to the office. Angela met us on our way and greeted us politely. She inquired about Esme's health and told us that she would be visiting her very soon. The Cullens really had a lot of admirers. Which, of course, was a good thing. As we made our way towards the elevators, Jacob joined us. Edward greeted him enthusiastically and I merely smiled at him.

"Oh Jacob?" I called out, turning around before getting into the elevator with Edward. "May I have a word with you in my office?"

Jacob smiled, "Sure. I'll be right there in ten." He finished and I turned around and made my way to my office with Edward.

First, I got to check the work Jacob had done and as much as I hated to admit it may be, he had done a pretty impressive job. And just as I was about to wrap it up, Jacob came in.

"I was just checking what you did. Thanks and I must say it's pretty impressive." I complimented and motioned him to be seated. "Jacob, I also wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day." I started. "Whatever happened between us is definitely unforgiveable. But I thought about it though that part of my life is long gone and forgotten by me. Nevertheless, I have to end the grudge I have somewhere and I hope you understand why that is. And this is not the only reason. I'm doing this for Edward too. And so, I think, it's best to leave it all behind and turn over a new leaf." I finished, smiling slightly. Jacob got up, came towards where I was sitting and knelt down in front of me.

"Thank you, Bella. That at least lessens the guilt a little. Edward's a lucky guy. I guess I just didn't deserve you." He stated his thoughts.

I smirked. "Like hell you didn't." I retorted playfully. "No offence meant."

Jacob smiled back, relief evident in his face and got up from his position. "By the way, do you mind if I join you and Edward to visit Esme?" he asked.

"Of course you may. We'll be leaving by five so be ready by then." I replied and he left the room. And my thoughts took over me. I didn't know whether what I did was right or wrong but it felt good.

Later, at lunch, Jacob met me again and we took the time to catch up on each other's lives. Whatever we had missed out. It somehow reminded me of the first dinner with Edward. I had felt as if I knew Edward since a long time. But now, even after spending practically half my life with Jacob, I felt as if I didn't know him at all. Plus, I didn't feel as safe with him too.

At quarter to five, I winded up my work and went into Edward's office what I saw there made me smile in awe and snicker in amusement. Edward was lying on the sofa, sleeping. I crept up to where he laid and sat on the edge.

I leant down and planted a kiss on his forehead, softly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled the second he saw me.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" I asked, stroking his cheek with the back of my finger.

Edward shook his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes like a little child. I kept on looking at him in amusement.

"What?" he asked, innocently which made me smile wider.

"You know, I always think – how is it that you fell in love with me of all the girls in the world." I mused.

"I could ask you the same question." He smirked.

I nodded slowly, "Point. But there's nothing in you that the other girls won't like or can't like."

"I could give you the same answer." He replied and sat up, taking my face in his hands. "You think too much. Look at yourself through my eyes. You'll know why." He continued in a really soft, low, velvety voice and I lost myself in his green eyes.

"Edward…" I was about to argue back, no idea why though, but he interrupted me.

"Shhh." He prompted, tracing the shape of my lips with his thumb. "You talk too much too." He said and the next thing I .knew was that our lips were almost touching and then there was a knock on the door that interrupted our 'moment and Jacob walked in.

"Edwa – Oh. I'm sorry. I'll come back later." He said when he saw us sitting on a couch, our faces centimeters apart. We pulled away and put a decent distance between us.

"It's okay Jacob. We're ready to go." I said, standing up from the sofa and offering my hand to Edward.

"Yeah. Just lemme shut all this stuff down." Edward said and closed the cabinets, shut down his pc and turned off the lights.

On our way downstairs, my cell-phone rang. I checked the screen to find that it was an unknown number from New York. I received it as I got into the car with Edward. Jacob was driving his own.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's mom. Where have you been?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed softly and shook his head.

"Mom I was in Scotland. I just came back two days ago."

"What were you doing there?"

"Long story. By the way, what're you doing in New York?"

"well, I came here to visit Charlie."

I furrowed my brows, "Dad?"

"Long Story." She gave me the same reply as I had and I could imagine her smiling playfully. "I'll tell you later. I called to invite you at dinner tonight." She said. "And also a certain Edward Cullen" she continued in a sing-song voice.

"Ahan – hold on a sec." I said and turned to Edward. "Mom's inviting us to dinner tonight. Will you be able to come?"

"Of course, Bella. I have to go through the nervousness of meeting your parents and impressing them." He winked.

"Yeah. Just don't blow it up." I said playfully and put the phone back at my ear. "Yeah mom. We'll be there. I'm in a bit of a hurry right now. So can you please text me the address of where you guys are?" I asked as I saw the hospital come closer into view.

"Alright dear, see you at eight-thirty." She said and ended the call. I smiled and flipped my phone shut.

"Eight-thirty it is." Edward said and I looked to see him smirking.

Now, the only thing I had to worry about was Alice and Jasper's reaction to Jacob's presence with me. That was if they were still there. But when we got there, no one except Carlisle was there.

"Alice already visited with Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are going to visit later sometime." Carlisle had told us.

Esme and Carlisle were both happy to see Jacob. They treated him warmly and Jacob had a nice bond with them. We spent about an hour in the hospital.

Jacob decided to leave at the same time as Edward and I. we told Esme and Carlisle and Esme where we had to be.

"Oh? Going to see the parents my Edward is?" Carlisle teased him. "Well, remember son, take it smooth. Don't be too goody-goody. Okay?" he said further.

"Oh hush you!" Esme snapped at Carlisle. "It'll be fine Edward. Don't listen to a word he says. He almost blew it up when he met my parents." Esme stated and Carlisle shrugged and winked at me. I chuckled. "Good luck and just be yourself."

While making our way out of the hospital, we met Jasper. Great. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse.

He was normal when saw me and Edward but when he saw Jacob, his expression froze and soon fury replaced it. I told Edward and Jacob to go while I had something to ask from Jasper. Jacob got the idea of what it was all about and went outside with Edward.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jasper turned on me. "What is that fucking bastard doing here?" he asked, his voice came as an angry and disgusted growl.

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Jasper, calm down. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Come on at the venue we decided, with Alice. Right now I have to go." I said calmly and gave him a one- armed hug.

"Bella, I swear I'll beat that son of a bitch to death if I see him anywhere near you."

"Sshh… We'll talk tomorrow." I said, pulled out of the hug and looked at his face. "You look as if you've caught Alice making out with someone else." I joked, trying to lighten the mood and he sighed with a small smile. "Compose yourself or else Carlisle and Esme will suspect something." I finished and tapped his shoulder twice lightly and walked off towards Edward's car in the parking lot.

Edward was leaning against the front of his Volvo and Jacob stood beside him, both were talking. Edward saw me approach and straightened up. Jacob got the hint that it was time to part. At least for today.

"Okay man. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with her parents. Especially her dad." Oops. Shouldn't have said _that_.

Edward furrowed his brow. "You've met Bella's dad?" he asked.

Jacob shook his head, "No. no. it's just that every girl's dad acts tough and over-protective when meeting his daughter's boyfriend. So I thought that may be her dad would be like that too, you know." He said and when he saw that Edward had bought it, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward laughed. "Hope he's not _so_ tough. Thanks man. See you." He said and got into the car as I followed him.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**A/N: *peeking from behind the sofa* Okay, so I'm updating like after a long long long time. I'm sorry. I had to shift countries, misplaced my papers somewhere and now starting from square one isn't easy. (okay may be square three :P)**

**Well, now I'm free and back and active and I'll keep you guys updated on this story.**

**Enjoy the chappies!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Edward dropped me at my house and went away to get ready himself. I took a shower and put on casual clothes, a tie-back cap sleeved top and a pair of dark blue jeans. I was just going to put on a light make-up when the door bell rang. I went to get the door and Edward was standing there, looking nervous. It was the first time I had actually seen him nervous and it made me laugh. But I contained myself for his sake. He was dressed casually too, in his simple shirt and jeans and a jacket.

"Bella, please hurry up. I'm nervous as hell." He said when I made my way upstairs and he followed.

"I can see that. Relax, it's gonna be fine." I consoled. He sat down on my bed as I put on a light gloss and blusher. I put on my stilettos, grabbed my bag and cell-phone and sat down, facing Edward on the bed.

"Okay, what's it that's making you so nervous?" I asked softly, putting my hand on his knee.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not the one for you?" he replied.

I sighed, "So what? I like you. I think you're the one for me. Edward, it's me who has to take this decision not them. Their opinion is just a formality."

"Still." He argued, "God, I wasn't this nervous even when confessing my love to you!" he laughed once and I did too.

"Now, don't be insane. Be optimistic. Take a deep breath" I waited as he did as I told him, "Now let's go or else we'll be late and mom will throw a fit." I said and made my move to get up when Edward caught hold of my hand and turned me around.

"Move in with me." He said. I was taken aback and at first didn't understand what he meant.

"What?" I asked as I sat back down on the bed.

"Move in with me. In my house. It feels empty now that you're not with me like you were in Scotland." He said.

I just couldn't help but smile at what he proposed. I suddenly jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around me.

"So does it mean it's a yes?" he asked when I pulled back to look at him. I rolled my eyes at his incoherent thought

"Of course, you twit." And then his lips met mine. I felt him relax a little, as if he felt that way when I was there with him. I smiled against his lips and then pulled back. "We're getting late now." I said and stood up from his lap.

He followed me to the car and then we drove off. On the way, I told him the address only once and we reached there without difficulty, as if he just needed to be reminded of the place and knew the way already.

When outside the door, Edward took a deep breath and I held on to his hand, kissing it before ringing the bell to find Charlie when the door opened.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and gave him a one armed hug, my other holding Edward's.

"Hey Bells. How's my little girl?"

"I'm the same old. Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, Charlie Swan, my father" I introduced the two. Charlie inspected him closely before Edward extended his hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," he said in his velvety voice.

Charlie shook his hand, "The feeling's mutual." He replied with a smile breaking on his face. A good sign. He had not behaved like this when he had first met Jacob. Sorry. Focus. Edward.

"Where's mom?" I asked and just then Renee came out of the backyard along with Phil and hugged me. Phil merely shook hand with me. Renee hugged Edward. Apparently, all of them liked Edward. I was relieved that Charlie was being easy tonight.

After dinner, we all sat down for coffee and chatted.

"So, I'm curious, how come all of you are here?" I voiced my curiosity.

It was Phil who answered me. "Well, your father's got a new job here. Renee and I were free so we decided to give him a hand." I nodded slowly.

"Bella. Help me with the dishes?" Charlie asked after Coffee.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I said to Edward.

"Edward please make yourself at home." Renee said sweetly. I smiled at her, and she returned it with a warm look in her eyes. Charlie and I collected the empty mugs and walked into the kitchen. He was washing and i was drying.

"So this Edward, he really loves you?" my dad asked casually.

"Yes."

"And you?"

"I do too."

"Which means that you're very happy with him?"

"Yes dad, and i will be as long as I'm with him." I answered looking at him.

Charlie turned to face me, after drying the last of the dishes. "Bella, are you sure about this? After all you've been through?"

I rolled my eyes, "Edward isn't like that. He-" I was cut off by Charlie.

"I know Bella. Do you really think I would've been easy on him if i wouldn't have known that? Edward's presence gives a positive vibe. Unlike some of your previous relationships." He finished and I sighed out in relief. Charlie suddenly pulled me into a hug, something he never did too often. "I just want you to be happy, Bella. Don't want you to get hurt like you did in the past."

I sighed, "I know dad, and to answer your question, yes. I am as sure about it as my existence in this world." I answered and pulled back. "By the way, Edward asked me to move in with him."

"Well, it's your decision to make."

I chuckled once, "I know. I was just telling you where to find me two weeks from now." I said.

"Anything you do, just be happy. But I don't think I'll need to worry about that now. Edward would make sure of it."

"I sure will, sir." Edward's voice came from the doorway and Charlie and i turned to look at him. He walked to where we were standing and wrapped his arm around my waist. "you can count on me for that." He finished, looking at me.

"Charlie tapped Edward on the shoulder. "I do. And please, call me Charlie."

"Thank you for having me here tonight," he said as the others filled the room. "It was a great pleasure to meet all of you."

I looked at the clock only to find that it had struck twelve. I turned back at the elders, "Well, we'd better get going." I announced.

"Certainly, We'll see you, Bella. Soon." My mother said, hugging me. "Take care."

"You too," I said back and took turns to bid good-bye. Once outside, Edward, being the gentleman that he was, opened the passenger side door for me before he got into his seat. I saw Renee smiling wider at this gesture.

Edward pulled his car out of the drive-way and headed for the road to my place.

When we got there, Edward, as always, walked me to the door.

"Edward?" i called when he started to lean in for a kiss.

"Hmm?" he stopped inches away from my lips, his arms snaking around my waist.

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Would it be too much to ask if I wondered whether you could spend the night with me?"

Edward pulled back a little and made a thinking face. He chuckled once and came closer again, "Not at all." He replied and closed the distance between us.

Without breaking the kiss, he took out the remote control of his car and locked it. Then, he lifted me off the floor and carried me inside the house, closing the door behind with a kick of his leg. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he smiled against my lips. He slowly, made his way upstairs, to my bedroom and gently sat me on the bed. I lied down on my back as he hovered over me, still kissing. His hands roamed on my body as if memorising each and every part and curve of it. I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and he shrugged it off to the floor.

He then left my mouth and began covering every inch of my face, neck, collarbone and any other bare part of my body with soft kisses. His hands slid under my shirt as he caressed my stomach with his velvet touch. I arched my back as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He shifted himself a little as he captured my lips and I could feel his pressure pressing against me.

I freed my hands from his hair and ran them down his shoulders to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

His lips instantly stopped moving against mine and i opened my eyes to see what had went wrong. My hands froze where they were and Edward sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice cracking for staying quiet for so long and my eyes moisting with tears.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alert/fav lists .... You are what keeps me going.... Now without further ado... read on! :P**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice cracking because of not speaking for so long.

Edward shook his head and put his arms on either side of my body, hovering over me once again. "Nothing's wrong Bella. But are you sure you want to go that far right now?"

I was confused by his question and blinked a few times. Wasn't this what he wanted too?

"I don't understand." I whispered. Edward put his hand on my cheek and stroked it.

"Bella, don't get me wrong. But don't you think we should do this when you trust me _completely_?"

I still couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say. I trusted Edward. More than anyone on earth. Why did such a thought cross his mind?

"Edward. I trust you –" I began but was interrupted by him.

"I know, Bella. But not entirely. or else you would've told me what it is that's bugging you these days." He said and i closed my eyes, trying to hide the tears that were filling up. Great. Fan-damn-tastic. Now Jacob was practically getting between Edward and me.

Edward took my hand in his, lightly. "Like i said, don't get me wrong. You want this, i want this. But not now. We may be physically ready for this but i know that mentally, you aren't. And i don't think i'll make _love_ to you unless I know what it is you're going through. I'm not saying that this is coming between our relationship. No. I wouldn't let it and i know neither would you. But i want to know everything. Be an absolute part of you and your life. This won't be the first time for either of us i know that. But the first time while we're in love." He continued and i couldn't bring myself to say anything after all that he had said.

"Bella, what you're going through is personal. I know it has something to do with either your past or your future. And i also know that Alice and Jasper are in on it. But i wont ask them or mention a word to them about this because i want _you_ to tell me yourself. And i know you will someday. I'll give you your time, i wont pressurise you. At all. And you know what? I haven't spoken so much recently, not even in my meetings." He finished with a chuckle.

I looked into Edward's eyes, the tears i was holding back starting to fall eventually. I held his face between my hands and caressed his cheeks, "Edward, I'm sorry." I spoke slowly and soflty. Edward shook his head and wiped my tears with his thumb. He started to say something but i silenced him by putting my finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry because the whole thing that I'm facing _is_ affecting our relationship. It's stopping it from further progress. But Edward, I promise to you, i swear upon my life, that i will tell you. You ought to know and if this is what it takes to show you my trust anf faith in you then so be it. And thank you for bearing with me. Why can't everyone just be like you?"

"Because everyone don't have you." He answered and captured my lips in an intense and soft kiss, as if i would break if it were any harder.

He pulled back, climbed off of me and lied down beside me, his head resting on my shoulder as his hand wrapped around my waist. I stroked his hair and he snuggled into me and soon, while talking, we fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

What I would not have given to sleep like this every night. Peacefully, safely, wrapped in the arms of my lover.

The next morning i was woken up by Jasper's call, which i received drowsily.

"Bella."

"Yeah Jasper?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I take it that you remember where you have to meet Alice and I?" he asked. Honestly, I had forgotten.

"Yeah okay. I'll meet you there at one."

"See you then, bye." He said and disconnected the call. I flapped my phone shut and pulled up my hair into a messy bun, with a few strands hanging out of it. I looked around the room and realised, for the first time since i woke up, that Edward wasn't there. Maybe, he had left already.

I sighed, got out of bed, decided what to wear and got into the shower. After getting ready, i decided to have breakfast since there was enough time for it. So, i grabbed my bag and phone and made my way downstairs.

There, in the kitchen, stood Edward, wearing an apron over his fresh clothes. He must have changed and come back.

"Morning Bella." He greeted without turning around. Must;ve heard the click of my heels.

"Godd morning. So I have my chef back for a day?" I played, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. He merely chuckled and tossed the toasts into a plate.

"Yes, you can call him whenever, but it had been too long and you never did. So he decided to come by himself. Hope you don't mind." He played along and i kissed his neck.

"No he's always welcome. Any time of any day." I replied, hugging him tighter to me. He set the breakfast on the counter and turned around to face me.

"Hmmm – but i think a certain Edward Cullen wouldn't approve of your inappropriate actions, miss Swan." He said in a husky voice, his hands snaking around my waist as he started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck to my collar bone.

"Hmmm I'm sure he would." I whispered in his ear.

"And what gives you that idea?" he asked, whispering against my lips.

"I don't know." I whispered back, kissing him once. "intuition maybe." I finished and his lips crushed against mine in a searing kiss. I went weak in the knees and Edward, sensing this, put one of his hands at the small of my back and held me firmly to him.

"Nice appetiser, isn't it?" Edward joked between kisses. I pulled back and laughed softly.

" As much as it is, we can't take it any further, unfortunately. Breakfast, office and Esme are waiting for us. I said, tapping his nose with the tip of my finger and grabbing the plate off the counter to settle them on the kitchen table.

_And Jasper and Alice are waiting for _me.I thought sadly.

Working in the office with Jacon bow felt a little comfortable since we were back on talking terms at least. But what made me uncomfortable today was the fact that i had to meet Alice and Jasper in fifteen minutes and answer every question they came up with, after my explanation.

I shut every thing down and turned off the lights. I decided to let Edward to know that i was not going to be in office for lunch so i headed to his office. As i entered, i saw that he was discussing something with Jacob. He looked up to see me.

"Yes, Bella?" he prompted.

I shrugged and adjusted the bag on my shoulder, "Nothing. I just came in to tell you that I'm going out for lunch. With Alice and Jasper."

"Alright. Will you be back or go home straight?" he enquired.

"I shall be back in an hour, why?"

"We were just discussing this new project, he said motioning towards Jacob. My eyes flinted towards him and he winked at me after which I averted my gaze to Edward."We'll discuss it with you once you get back." He finished and walked over to me. "Take care." He said, resting his hands on my shoulders lightly and kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes as his lips touched my skin. He pulled away and i lifted my hand to stroke his cheek.

"I will." I replied and Jacob cleared his throat loudly at which Edward rolled his eyes and patted my shoulder once. "See you later then." I said and made my way out of the building, into my car. I drove to the coffee shop where I was supposed to meet them and pulled up in the parking lot.

Alice and Jasper were already there, standing near the ordering counter.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Hey." I greeted them. Alice immediately pulled me into a hug and Jasper looked at me with a furious and, at the same time, awed expression.

"Now that you're here, we've got a table at the end." Jasper told, pointing at the table at the far corner of the room. Alice led the way there and I followed. We ordered coffee and after that was done with, before I could touch the topic, Alice did.

"Bella, Jasper told me that he saw you and Edward with ... Jacob, yesterday." She said slowly and carefully. I nodded in affirmative.

"Yes, Alice and this is what I wanted to tell the both of you. I don't know if you are aware or not but he is best friends with Edward and has been since university." I finished.

"Does Edward know?" Jasper asked to which I silently shook my head. "Why not?" he asked with his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "He ought to know, even before us." He protested in a low and firm voice.

"Japer, I want to tell him but I can't. Not after knowing that he is as good to him as Nick. As you are. I cannot do that. I cant tell him now and ruin their relation. I don't wanna be the reason for the end of their years worth of friendship."

"May I ask, why the fuck are you even giving him a second of your day? Bella, he's treated you like shit and you –" he paused and sighed. Truth be told, I had barely seen Jasper lose control like this. "How can you even stand that son of a bitch?"

I looked up at him, "I cant. But as i said i have to. For Edward. I love him way too much to let someone like Jacob be the reason to ruin it."

Jasper and Alice shared a meaningful glance, something they suspected and spoke through expression to each other and i had a feeling that it wasn't over, i had something else coming my way and i made my mind to spill as holding back anything today would only cost me in the negative.

Jasper leaned forward and looked deep into my eyes, searching for something "There's something else, Bella. Something other than the reason you make clear." I looked away from his gaze and around the room. Alice placed her hand lightly on top of mine, a chaste act of reassurance.

Tears started brimming into my eyes and i knew for sure that i had to tell.

"Alice ... I" I started hesitantly, Alice nodded her head encouragingly. "I think I still love him." I admitted. Not only to Alice and Jasper but to myself as well. And after this declaration, the tears threatening to fall rolled down my cheeks. Jasper pulled me into a hug and soothed me, running his hand up and down my back, calmingly.

"I don't know what to do. The feelings i had tried so hard to close down two years ago are floating back to surface. I may try to lie to everyone, may behave harshly with him when Edward's not around, but i cant do anything when they're forcing their way out of me." I finished, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What do _you_ want, Bella." Alice asked me softly. I didn't have to think to answer that.

"I cant possibly imagine living without your brother, Alice." I said looking at her, she smiled. "He' become the air to breathe now."

"Bella, I trust you. But after all that has happened, you cant let yourself be yanked down into this any deeper. Try to avoid him as much as you can." She suggested.

"Alice, the two of us are working together. There are things for which I'm expected to go to his place or him coming to me. What do you expect me to do then?" I retorted.

This time, Jasper spoke, "You say your priority is Edward. What're you afraid of then?" he asked.

I shrugged, "What if i slip? It's too easy to lose yourself, Jasper. What if I lose myself?" I stated my fears and Jasper sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, we have known you for years. We believe that you wouldn't do anything of the sort. Your love for Edward is all that matters to you and we know it. The fact that both of you love each other more than humanly possible is reason enough to hold you back from falling into this ditch."

"One more thing," Alice said, causing me to look at her, "When will you tell Edward? And will you, at all?" she asked.

"I don't know Alice. I feel like I'm betraying him by not telling him but by telling him, i would become the reason for him to lose his friend. He's already fought with Mike in the past; I just can't imagine what he'll do when he finds out about Jacob."

Jasper smirked, Well, Mike deserved it." He said and Alice gave him a warning look.

"What I've decided is that I wont tell him until Jacob makes a move or ... I slip. I hesitated.

"You won't." Jasper said, firmly.

I drove back to the office and got back to work immediately. I just wanted to keep my mind off of what i had just admitted to Alice and Jasper. My telephone rang and I sighed before picking it up.

"Bella Swan." I said officially.

"Miss Swan, will you kindly do me the favour of seeing me in my office?" came Edward's voce from the other end. A smile appeared on my face, an effect that Jacob certainly didn't have on me.

"I'll be right there sir." I played along. I didn't knock before entering the room, the door already stood ajar and I closed it behind me.

"Ah. Finally, i get the time to see you," he said, looking out of the window, his back towards me. I remained silent and walked up to him, sneaking my hands around him, resting my head against his back. He put his hand on top of mine and turned his head slightly to look at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked out of the blue. He knew me way better for my own good.

"Nothing, Edward. Stop being apprehensive." I said, trying to keep the stress out of my voice.

He turned to face me, searching my face with suspicion. I put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye. I _had_ to lie to him. For now. Until it was the right time. "I'm Okay, really. Fit as a fiddle. If there was anything bugging me at all, you'll be the first to know."

"I know, I believe that you won't hide anything from me. Unless you feel the time is right." He concluded and I got the gist of where he was getting at. "You know what? Since we've come back from Scotland, we've barely had time to ourselves. Why don't we go out to dine tonight? Only if you feel like." He added.

"As tempting as the idea may-be, but I think we should go tomorrow. Esme will be home and it'll be a Friday night. Nothing to occupy the mind except you." I smiled.

"Okay then. Tomorrow night, it's just you and I and no cell phones." He joked.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning, I woke up a little late. Esme had been shifted into the house from the hospital by the time I had woken up. Edward had called and told me that everything was fine and I needn't worry.

I was looking forward to tonight with Edward. I didn't know how to make our relationship grow on further and I was desperate for it by this point. Jacob was supposed to be a side-line, when he wasn't there and when he was there. But it seemed that _that_ sideline statement was just crushed by my confessions to Alice and Jasper yesterday.

My stuff was to be shifted into Edward's house by the next week and so I had begun packing my belongings.

A doorbell, and I was more than relieved and glad to get a break from packing. I opened the door and there stood Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper." I acknowledged as I hugged him. "Come on in."

Jasper looked around, taking in all the mess and I hit my hand on my forehead. I had forgotten to tell Alice and Jasper or anyone else except Charlie for that matter, that I was moving in with Edward.

"Are you shifting countries or something?" Jasper asked sarcastically, making his way into the kitchen with me following.

"Umm ... no. I forgot to tell you. Edward asked me to move in with him the day we were to meet my parents." I answered and braced myself for another explosion of his.

"You? Are moving in with Edward? And he's met your parents? Holy crap! How much haven't you told any of us!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been really busy at work and what with all the issues in my life. I just ... forgot." I reasoned. "Coffee?" I asked, walking over to fill the kettle with water.

"Yes please." He paused. "I'm happy, Bella. You're giving yourself a good chance in life. Edward, by far is the best thing that happened to you. Just don't let him feel aloof." He said and I got a very good hint of where he was taking the conversation.

"Jasper, please. For once can Jacob _not _be the topic of our exchange? Anyhow, you tell me, how was your honey-moon? We never really got to talk properly after I came back." I said, handing him the mug filled with coffee.

"It was amazing. Alice is just – I dunno, the best thing that ever happened to _me_ I guess."

"And I'm happy for you." I said with a smirk, repeating his words. "And I could use a hand with packing, thank you."

"What? When the fuck did I offer to help you?" Jasper played.

"You didn't. I imagined. Now come one lazy ass, I gotta pack atleast half this stuff kept outside  
before I start getting ready. Got a date with Edward tonight."

"Okay, bossy. Coming right up!" he said, took his coffee along with him and helped me get the stuff packed. And I was delighted to have had him with me here, he understood and kept me cheerful, cracking jokes or playing with me every now and then, which, as a matter of fact, resulted in not even half the stuff being packed.

Jasper left at half past five after wishing me luck, a gesture that made me think as if it was my first date with Edward. I bathed, got dressed into a short- tube dress and put on the lightest amount of make-up possible, blow-drying my hair straight.

At exactly seven, Edward rang my doorbell and I went over to open it for him, after putting on my shoes and grabbing my bag.

"Hey, you look absolutely stunning. As Always." Edward greeted and leaned in for a kiss.

I pulled away and smiled at him, fixing his hair slightly. "Thank you."

The exchange was this only, as we made our way over to his Volvo and drove off for our night alone.

Edward didn't really tell me where we were headed. Truth be told, I didn't really care as long as I was with Edward. Soon, we stopped in front of a huge house. It had a conservatory, a posh drive-way, the entrance was lead with two steps, it was just a beautiful one. A perfect dream house, you could say. Most of the house had wall sized windows made of glass. It was as if the whole wall was of glass.

"Edward, is this your place?" I asked as I stepped out of the car and looked at the house with utmost fascination.

Edward snorted, "Yes Ma'am. My very own." He answered with a smirk. I looked at him and punched him lightly in the chest.

"Okay, that hurt." He said, faking all along.

I smiled at him and brought my lips close to his ear, making sure our bodies weren't touching. "And that exactly was my intention." I said before pulling back and walking off towards the house. With Edward behind me, chuckling lightly.

Edward's butler had arranged dinner in the dining room while he showed me around the house. He had a good staff consisting of a butler, a cook, a gardener and a woman and two men who cleaned the house. I was amazed at how much he had and even then he wasn't conceited or pompous. I was in complete awe of him and the way he treated his house staff. It was as if they were friends or acquaintances. He respected them and talked politely to them. If something was wrong, he'd inform them of the flaw kindly, something Bella hadn't seen in a lot of rich people.

Edward took my hand in his and gave me a tour of the house. It was just breath taking from the inside. The house had three bedrooms. One was Edward's, where I was going to share with him now, and two spare rooms.

"Well, one spare room is for Emmett mostly. It's for when Rosalie kicks him out." He explained with a quiet laugh and I snorted.

"And where would _you_ go when _I_ kick you out?" I asked playfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, there's a strip club down the road. I could always go there, pick a girl and then you know, go over at her place." Edward suggested with a slight shrug trying to keep a straight face. My eyes grew wide when he mentioned the strip club and I punched him on the chest once again and laughed. I turned to walk down the stairs but he gripped my waist and turned me around. "What? I may as well do that." He played.

I smirked, "So that's a warning for me to not kick you out?" I asked running my hands up his arms and resting them on his shoulders.

He shrugged and inched closer, "You may as well take it as a warning, my dear." He said and brought his mouth down to mine. The urgency and hunger was evident in our kiss. The heat and the lust mingled was a bad combination and that was it, that was what it was now.

"Ahhem." A woman cleared her throat from the bottom of the stairs and I pulled away from Edward, blushing. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but the dinner's ready." She said.

"It's okay Brenda. By the way," He continued as we descended the stairs, "this is my girlfriend, Bella. She'll be moving in a few days later and you shall be looking after her really well." He explained to her.

The woman looked at me with a smile, "Of course, sir. I shall make sure that she's at comfort." She finished.

"Thank you, Brenda." I said and she gave me a final smile and turned around, walking in the direction of the kitchen. "Nice staff you've got there." I complimented, turning to Edward.

"Yeah. They're really helpful and great people all of them. Now shall we?" He linked his arm with mine as we walked to the dining room.


End file.
